I'm Yours
by Leebot
Summary: Shiznat, lemon: Shizuru has finally worn down Natsuki's resistance, leading her to give her friend a very special surprise for her birthday.
1. I Want This

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing, you hear me!

**Author's Note:** Sometimes inspiration randomly strikes me, and I just can't resist it. Seeing as I didn't write anything specifically for Shizuru's birthday and this inspiration worked perfectly for it, I decided to just go ahead and write it that way. Sure, it's a bit late, but better late than never.

As with Shattered Mask, this story takes place outside the continuity of my other stories, just in its own little bubble. This ficlet is probably only going to be a couple of chapters long, though you never know what inspiration may strike in the future. There's also a little risk that I had to make Natsuki a tad OOC here for what she's doing, but that's up to interpretation. Let me know what you guys think.

Still giving my beta Christmas vacation off, so let me know if you spot any mistakes here.

---

**Title:** I'm Yours

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 1:** I Want This

---

A bout of nervousness hit Shizuru as she pulled into her garage. Her birthday was almost over, and she still hadn't seen Natsuki. Even at the party Mai had thrown for her, which included all of the friends she'd made in the aftermath of the Carnival, Natsuki had been conspicuously absent. No one there had known where she was; they'd apparently all been expecting her to show up.

But it didn't seem possible that Natsuki would completely abandon Shizuru on her birthday. Sure, there had been some tension between them, but it had been there for quite a while. Natsuki had made it quite clear to Shizuru after the Carnival that although she couldn't return Shizuru's love in the right way, she would never hold Shizuru's feelings against her or complain about them.

At first, the tension between them had arisen from Shizuru being unsure of how much she was allowed to show her feelings and Natsuki trying to get used to the displays of affection Shizuru did make. But as time passed, Natsuki was able to put up with more, and Shizuru started to get bolder with her advances. The tension between them started to morph as this happened. Shizuru started to get the sense that maybe, just maybe, she was wearing down Natsuki's resistance.

Over the last couple weeks, though, something had been different in Natsuki's behavior. She seemed more nervous around Shizuru, and she blushed a lot more easily. There was a niggling fear in the back of Shizuru's mind that maybe she'd pushed Natsuki too far, and the girl had finally broken and run today. It would serve her right if it had happened. Natsuki had been clear about her feelings, and yet she still pushed. She could have just been imagining that Natsuki was giving in and starting to feel the same type of sexual tension around her that she did.

But it would have just been too cruel for Natsuki to disappear on Shizuru's birthday. However uncomfortable she might have been, she still did care for Shizuru, and she would never hurt her like this. That left one possibility: Natsuki was waiting inside Shizuru's house to surprise her. Shizuru had cut her friend a spare key a while back, so she would be able to get inside. However, she hadn't noticed Natsuki's bike anywhere when she'd driven in. It made her appearance inside a bit more unlikely, but not impossible; she could have hidden it or taken a taxi to help with the surprise.

Shizuru made a silent resolution to herself as she got out of her car. She was going to trust Natsuki. Either the girl was going to be inside waiting to surprise her, or she'd have a very good reason for not showing up today. Natsuki wouldn't disappear on her birthday for anything less. Still, she hoped that Natsuki would be inside. She silently prayed that she'd find the girl waiting for her as she entered the door to her house.

Shizuru wasn't blessed with the sight of Natsuki's adorable face as she opened the door, but she did see something that allayed all of her concerns. On the door of the closet, across the hall from where she'd entered, she saw a letter taped up. The handwriting was easily recognizable as Natsuki's. So, whatever the girl was up to, she hadn't forgotten. Shizuru released a sigh of relief as she approached the note to read it.

_Happy birthday, Shizuru!_

_I'm sorry I didn't come to your party, but I really wanted to surprise you tonight. This is your first birthday since we really became close after the Carnival, and I really wanted to make it special for you. I thought a lot about what present I could give you, but there was really only one thing that I knew you wanted. You want me._

_I'll be honest here, Shizuru. You've really worn down all my defenses in the months since I learned about your feelings. When we first met, I was terrified of getting into a close relationship with anyone at all. I swore never to trust anyone again. But you just ignored that and waltzed your way into my heart and became my best friend before I realized it. I'm still terrified of romance, to be honest, but I can hear you knocking at the door to my heart, begging to be let in._

_I really have no idea what I feel for you now, Shizuru, or even what I could feel. I don't know if I could ever love another girl, but if I could, then it would definitely be you. I am feeling something weird for you, but I don't know what it is. It's nothing like what I feel for Mai, so it's not simply friendship. But that alone doesn't mean that it's love, or at least the type of love you want._

_What I am sure of is that I care for you, and I want you to be happy. I want to be able to give you what you want most. I want to be able to figure out my own damn feelings, to break past this fear. So, for tonight, for your birthday, I'm going to give you what you want most. Tonight, Shizuru, I'm yours. You can do whatever you've fantasized about doing with me, and I'll go along with it without complaint. Hopefully I'll even enjoy it. Either way, I should be able to figure things out for myself, and in the worst case, I'll still have at least given you one night of what you craved most._

_I'm still afraid, Shizuru. So afraid that I couldn't trust myself not to chicken out when you got here, so I had to write all of this down in advance. But keep this in mind: I'm not afraid of you, Shizuru, or what you might do to me. I'm afraid of myself, and what I might feel. But I need to face this fear now. Don't let me turn back from this. I'll be in your bedroom waiting for you, whenever you're ready. Just… please be gentle._

_-Natsuki_

"Ara ara…"

---

Natsuki nervously rocked back and forth on the bed as she knew Shizuru was reading her letter. Part of her mind was telling her that she was absolutely insane for doing this. She had little idea just how dark Shizuru's fantasies really got, and she was now giving her friend _carte blanche _to use and abuse her body as she saw fit. She'd never even let her friend see her naked before, and she was suddenly going this far?

Then another part of her mind – the part that had narrowly won out her internal argument earlier – would argue back that she'd tried wading into things and gotten pretty much nowhere, causing plenty of pain and frustration for both her and Shizuru. She just had to jump into the deep end, get past all of her fears, so she could know where she truly stood. Besides, she really did like Shizuru, and she wanted her friend to be happy. Shizuru's happiness on her birthday was worth whatever discomfort she might face in getting over her modesty and giving her body up to the girl.

But then her mind argued back, this wasn't just an issue of modesty. This was big. This was sex – her first time. She was giving her virginity up to Shizuru as a birthday present, and she didn't even know if she loved the girl yet. Shouldn't she be in love first, and then think about sex?

Or maybe she already was in love, and she just couldn't admit it to herself. Love was said to make people crazy, and this certainly seemed crazy enough. Maybe her subconscious mind had already figured this out and had pushed her into this decision in order to prove this to her conscious mind. Besides, she'd already decided that she wouldn't regret it if her first time were with Shizuru. Shizuru was deeply in love with her, and she knew that she at least loved Shizuru as a friend. She couldn't picture anyone else she'd rather do this with.

She could, on the other hand, picture going through with this with Shizuru. It wasn't even that hard to picture. Her modesty did fight with her a little, but it had lost a lot of its power over her recently. The entire scenario had gotten itself lodged into her mind, and she couldn't shake it loose. Did that mean she really wanted it? Was that why she'd decided to go through with it?

The sound of footsteps from the hall interrupted Natsuki's inner debate. Natsuki's heart leaped to her throat as she realized that it was actually happening. Shizuru was coming, and she'd read Natsuki's note. What would she do when she came in? Would she pounce on her right away, or would she take things slowly? Or would she think that the whole thing was silly and just laugh and tease Natsuki about it until she blushed herself to death?

_Ugh, that would be worse than her pouncing on me. Please, Shizuru. No teasing about this, _Natsuki silently begged. She repeated the "no teasing" prayer in her head until she saw Shizuru walk into the room. "Shizuru…" she said nervously, a blush immediately rising to face as the full weight of the situation hit her.

Shizuru was silent as she walked up to the bed, so Natsuki tried to glean insight into her state of mind by reading her face. With Shizuru, it was always a difficult task, but there was definitely something different about her expression now. It reminded her of one she'd seen on the girl's face after she'd kissed her near the end of the Carnival. Pleasantly surprised? Flattered? At least it wasn't her teasing face, and she hadn't yet jumped on Natsuki, so those were the two most frightening possibilities eliminated.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru purred as she came to sit down on the bed beside Natsuki. She put a hand on Natsuki's knee and gave the girl a smile that nearly made her melt. Natsuki didn't know what it was about that particular smile that did it to her – she'd never seen Shizuru give it to anyone else, and it always made a strange warmth swell up in her chest. She waited for a moment as she entranced Natsuki under her gaze before she continued. "Just the thought that you're trying so hard to figure things out is the best birthday present you could ever give me."

Natsuki could feel the blush on her face deepening, but thankfully Shizuru didn't comment on it. Not trusting herself to talk, she just gave a stiff nod to Shizuru.

Something seemed to soften in Shizuru's expression. She moved her hand up to gently cup Natsuki's cheek, causing another burst of heat to flood through it from her deepening blush. "Natsuki is so beautiful," Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki's heart seemed to be pounding in her ears now, and she was sure that her face was pushing the limits of turning purple. She was completely under Shizuru's grasp. Even if she hadn't promised her friend to let her do whatever she wanted, she didn't know if she'd be able to resist now. When Shizuru's face started to move closer to her own, very tentatively, as if waiting to make sure there was no sign of hesitation on Natsuki's part, all Natsuki could think of to do was to lick her lips to make sure they were nice and soft for when they met Shizuru's.

But the contact wasn't to come. Shizuru paused in her approach, and she nervously bit her lips. After a moment in which Natsuki felt herself being freed a bit from the girl's enchantment, Shizuru spoke. "I'm sorry. I just can't push Natsuki into anything she isn't ready for," she said, an apologetic smile creeping across her face.

As the realization that Shizuru wasn't going to go any further with this struck Natsuki, a surge of emotion welled up in her. It wasn't relief, as she might have expected, but disappointment. She didn't stop to think too much on it – she did _not_ want to get back into that mental debate – so she just let instinct drive her in the words she let pour out of her mouth. "No. I'm pushing myself, Shizuru, and I wouldn't be doing that if I weren't as ready as I can get. Stop worrying about me. This is your birthday. Today, just take what you want. Take me."

Shizuru looked deep into her eyes for many long moments, as if she were trying to read the inside of her mind. "Natsuki really wants this?" she said at last.

_Want? I guess I'm ready… but do I want this?_ Natsuki looked back into Shizuru's eyes, and part of an answer occurred to her. _I want Shizuru to have this, at least. But me? _Eventually, she let out a sigh. Might as well just voice her thoughts to Shizuru; maybe she could help figure it out. "I've never been sure about my own emotions, my own wants. But I haven't been able to get this out of my head since it occurred to me a couple weeks ago. I've been having constant dreams of giving myself up to you, and it isn't scaring me at all, like facing my own emotions does. If that means I want it, then… I guess…"

Shizuru's face held an expression Natsuki had never seen before. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and her eyes looked like they might be on the verge of tears. She nodded her head slowly, and she cautiously said, "If Natsuki thinks she wants this… then kiss me."

_She wants me to initiate it? _Natsuki had thought this would all be a lot easier if she just let Shizuru take over. She hadn't planned on taking much of an active role tonight. But apparently Shizuru needed at least this to prove that she was ready. Taking a deep breath to steel herself and nervously licking her lips once again, Natsuki tentatively started to move her head towards Shizuru's. She allowed her eyes to drift closed and her head to tilt to the side as she prepared herself for the moment of contact.

It came sooner than she'd expected, and a torrent of sensations immediately rushed through her body and mind as Shizuru's lips met her own. She didn't know if Shizuru had moved in on her own when her eyes had closed or what, but her mind couldn't focus on questions like that. Her world consisted only of Shizuru's lips and her own. She didn't even think of moving her lips; just feeling the soft, sweet texture of Shizuru's as they fit together so perfectly was enough.

Natsuki's body seemed to be in an uproar as this happened. An indescribable aching had filled her chest. Waves of heat seemed to radiate from her heart, which was beating rapidly and fiercely. The kiss seemed to be digging at the barriers in her heart, and something that just might have been joy – it certainly felt good enough – was leaking out. A little, embarrassingly girlish voice in the back of her mind started cheering with glee that she was sharing her first real kiss with Shizuru, and she didn't have the heart to silence it.

The euphoria of simply experiencing the kiss started to give way to a desire to explore more sensations. Natsuki really wasn't sure what she was supposed to do to in a kiss like this, but she knew she wanted to feel more of the velvety texture of Shizuru's lips, and she couldn't do that if her lips remained still.

Natsuki tentatively softened the pressure of the kiss so she could move her lips around a bit. She dragged her lips slowly back and forth over Shizuru's, allowing her to revel in their soft feeling. This action caused Shizuru to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Natsuki didn't think she'd ever heard the restrained, graceful girl let out such a carnal sign of pleasure before. The sound of it, along with the thought that she was able to break through the girl's barriers, was quite intoxicating.

Her actions seemed to give Shizuru an idea, and it wasn't long before the girl reciprocated Natsuki's motions. Her enthusiasm grew quickly, and it was only a matter of seconds before she overwhelmed Natsuki in the kiss. Her hands crept around to the back of Natsuki's head to pull her tightly against her mouth. Rather than being put off, Natsuki took it as a relief that with Shizuru taking over, she didn't have to worry about being the one to push things forward anymore. She just allowed herself to relax and react as Shizuru controlled the pace of the kiss.

Natsuki quickly came to the conclusion that Shizuru was an amazing kisser. All the need she'd felt in her chest previously was building up now, and her body was filled with a pleasurable warmth. It was as if she were becoming drunk on Shizuru. The girl was filling a long-empty void in her heart. She wanted Shizuru. She wanted to give herself completely to her friend, to allow her to dig her way into her heart and soul and give her the fulfillment she'd lacked for so long.

A surge of passion arose in Natsuki at this realization. She wrapped her own arms around Shizuru and fought back against Shizuru's enthusiastic kissing with her own. She was soon matching Shizuru's enthusiasm with her own, allowing all of her emotions to pour out into the girl. A torrent of pleasured moans and squeaks made their way out of her mouth as she lost all of her inhibitions. Instead of letting herself be embarrassed, she welcomed these noises as another way for Shizuru to know how much she was enjoying this.

Unfortunately, a pressing biological need brought their kiss to an end. In all of her enthusiasm for the kiss, Natsuki wasn't able to gather enough breath to keep up her energy, and her lungs started to beg for air. Shizuru seemed to be in the same trouble, and she made no complaint when Natsuki tilted her forehead forward against Shizuru's to pry her mouth back and give it some much needed breathing room.

After a couple deep breaths, Natsuki allowed her eyes to open and look into Shizuru's. Her friend looked just as worn out from their kiss as she felt, but her eyes held a definite smile within them. Natsuki had never taken a chance to gaze this closely into them, and she had to note that they were by far the most beautiful set of eyes she'd ever seen.

"Ara…" Shizuru started to say as she caught her breath. "I think Natsuki enjoyed that as much as I did." There was a distinct sound of happiness in her voice, her glee restrained only by her oxygen-deprived state. Natsuki suspected that she'd meet the full force of it soon, when Shizuru had a chance to recover.

"I did, Shizuru," she said. She was doing a bit better with recovering her breath. Although Shizuru was no slouch in combat, she hadn't dedicated herself to it as Natsuki had, so she was still a bit behind in recovering her endurance now. Natsuki continued, "I know I want this now. Take me, Shizuru. I'm yours." No hesitation made its way into her voice. She couldn't even find a trace of it buried in her mind. Everything finally seemed so clear.

Shizuru's eyes filled with desire, and Natsuki braced herself. She knew that as soon as Shizuru had gotten her energy back, she'd waste no further time in pouncing on her. She'd already made Shizuru wait far too many months. She'd surely be anxious to get on with things now that there was nothing holding her back.

Natsuki saw the flash of intent in Shizuru's eyes a moment before the girl pounced on her. But it wasn't the type of assault she'd been expecting. Instead of pinning her back on the bed so she could go to work from on top, Shizuru had gripped her in a tight hug as she pushed the girl down. "Ara…! Thank you so much Natsuki!" she said into Natsuki's ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best birthday present you could have ever given me!"

_Okay… _Natsuki was stunned by the sudden outburst of giddiness from Shizuru. She guessed she could understand it; it only made sense that she'd be quite happy to learn that Natsuki was capable of loving her back the way she wanted – even if she wasn't quite at the point of being able to say the words yet. But it still seemed just wrong to see Shizuru – who was known for nothing better than being graceful and serene under everything up to and including Haruka's rants – letting her emotions pour out like this.

As the shock wore off, Natsuki decided she'd simply look at it as being sweet that Shizuru was dropping her usual mask with her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Shizuru to return the hug. "You're… um, welcome, Shizuru," she said. "But uh…" A blush rose to her face, but she pushed through it to get the words out she'd intended. "The present… isn't over yet… you know…"

"Ara…" Shizuru said with a little chuckle. "Natsuki said I could have whatever I wanted from her, and I've gotten it. I know that Natsuki really is able to love me as I love her, and she knows it too. That's exactly what I wanted most. I can't ask for anything more."

"But… um… if you want more…" Natsuki said. _Why do I keep pushing for this?_ she wondered. _Do I want it for myself that much? _A burning need in Natsuki's chest rose up to answer that question, and the blush on her face deepened at the thought. _Damn it… I'm more perverted than Shizuru…_

Shizuru loosened her hug a bit and pulled back so she could look at Natsuki's face. Her own face was plastered with a huge grin unlike anything Natsuki had seen on her before. "If it's okay with Natsuki, I think I'm already overloaded with glee tonight. I don't think I could take much more. For now, I just want to cuddle with and kiss my Natsuki all night long."

Even though Shizuru was asking her to give less than she'd intended, Natsuki still couldn't resist the look in her eyes. "Alright, Shizuru, we can do that if that's what you want. It's your birthday after all."

Natsuki wouldn't have thought it would be possible, but Shizuru's grin grew even wider. "Thank you, Natsuki." After a moment of gazing happily at Natsuki, a mischievous glint appeared in Shizuru's eyes. "Though if Natsuki still can't get that particular fantasy out of her head, Christmas is coming up in just a few days…"

Natsuki couldn't stop the blush from creeping to her face, or the protest of "Shizuru!" that slipped from her mouth. A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her, however, that she still hadn't found a Christmas present for Shizuru, and it promptly went off to fantasize about how she could best give herself as a present.

The mischievous glint in Shizuru's eyes seemed to double in intensity. The part of Natsuki which still didn't appreciate her teasing – which was growing smaller all the time as she started to appreciate how it was one of Shizuru's ways of showing her affection – started to dread what was coming. "Tell me," Shizuru said. "Is Natsuki still mine?"

"Er… yeah," Natsuki said, wondering what she was getting herself into. She wasn't going to lie, though. "And I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

"Then Natsuki wouldn't mind if I labeled her as such?"

"Labeled?" A vision flashed through Natsuki's mind of her walking through school with a big "Shizuru's" stamped on her forehead, blushing profusely with every glance at her from passers-by. "Er… um… I don't know…"

"Ara," the smile didn't seem to fade at all from Shizuru's face. She'd probably been expecting this reaction. "Then I'll just have to do it in a place where only Natsuki will know it's there."

Before Natsuki could wrap her mind around what was happening, Shizuru had sat back up and was straddling her as her hands worked to undo the top few buttons of Natsuki's blouse. Natsuki's blush started to spread down through her chest as it came into Shizuru's view, prompting a happy giggle from the girl.

When her blouse was open enough to expose the tops of Natsuki's bra-clad breasts to Shizuru, the girl dove her head down to start slathering the tender flesh at the top of Natsuki's left breast with licks and kisses. The sudden bursts of pleasure took over Natsuki's mind, and she completely forgot about Shizuru's plans of labeling her as she threw her head back to let out a moan.

Shizuru seemed to settle on one particularly tender spot and she started to kiss it deeply. Pleasure radiated from the spot of her kiss, and Natsuki let out a deep moan. Even as Shizuru started to suck hard on the spot, the pain this elicited was mixed inextricably with pleasure. Natsuki didn't know how to describe it, really. There was pain, definitely, but it was enjoyable pain, like the aching Shizuru had caused her to feel in her chest earlier.

Eventually, Shizuru released her suction on Natsuki's breast. She pulled her head back to observe her handiwork. After a few seconds, a smile crossed her face. "Perfect. Now Natsuki is properly mine."

Natsuki's mind finally came back to remembering Shizuru's promise to "label" her. She tilted her head up to get a look at the spot on the top of her breast where Shizuru had kissed her. A dark red mark was already there, and it seemed to be slowly darkening and growing as she watched. At the realization, she threw her head back down onto the bed with a sigh. _A hickey. Of course. I really should have seen that one coming._

"Ara? Is something wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru crawled back up over Natsuki so she could look into her face.

"No…" Natsuki allowed a small smile to tug at her lips to make sure Shizuru knew she was telling the truth. "You can just be so silly sometimes, you know that?"

"_I'm _silly? Who's the one who tried to give herself to me before we'd even shared our first kiss?"

Natsuki struggled for a moment, but she didn't have a good answer for that one. In lieu of a snappy comeback, she decided she'd get even with Shizuru for her previous tease. Before Shizuru had a chance to figure out her intentions and stop her, Natsuki had flipped the girl over onto her back and set to work making sure Shizuru was properly labeled as hers.

---

**Author's Note:** That's all for this chapter. Sorry if I got your hopes up a bit for seeing something more here, but it just wasn't in how the characters were reacting, Natsuki's original intent notwithstanding. I just didn't think Shizuru could go that far right away; she just worries too much about Natsuki being ready (despite the excuse she gave out loud). Of course, I did mention there would be a second chapter, so expect a belated Christmas special as well. ;)


	2. I Want You

**Author's Note:**Glad to see everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm getting back to writing this one right away, and then I'll probably go back to Perchance to Dream. Sorry for anyone who's been specifically waiting for an update to that one, but hopefully you'll still enjoy this chapter.

I kind of rushed to get this one out, so unfortunately I haven't had a chance to either send it to my beta or even look over it myself. Feel free to point out any blatant mistakes, and I'll try to get in and look over it soon.

* * *

**Title:** I'm Yours

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 2:** I Want You

* * *

"Wait, where are you going, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru turned the car away from the path to her house.

"Ara?" Shizuru said. She kept her eyes on the road, but Natsuki could see her near eyebrow rise questioningly. "Doesn't Natsuki wish for me to take her home?"

"What? No!" Natsuki rolled her eyes in frustration. She suspected that Shizuru was just teasing her, but it was hard to tell without getting a good look at her face. "You didn't think that camera was the only thing I'd give you for our first Christmas together as a… you know…"

"As a what, Natsuki?" Shizuru said in her usual teasing tone.

Natsuki growled lightly. She'd walked right into that one. She really had wanted to save that admission for a bit longer, but there was really no denying it now. They'd spent almost the entire night of Shizuru's birthday making out in her bed, falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards. And at the Christmas party today, Shizuru had spent so much time glued to her and "accidentally" groping her without Natsuki pushing her way that by this point not one of their friends would hesitate to call them a couple.

"Just go to your house, Shizuru," Natsuki said. She stuck her tongue out at Shizuru, though she wasn't sure if her friend caught it. "I can explain what we are there."

Shizuru didn't respond, but she did start making some turns to get back on track to her house. After some time of driving in silence, she said, "It might not have been your real gift, Natsuki, but that camera was a really sweet idea. I'm thinking of starting my own photo album of all of Natsuki's cute moments."

Natsuki couldn't help a blush rising to her face even though that was exactly what she'd had in mind when she'd bought the camera for Shizuru. She was used to her body being ogled by guys and the occasional girl, but being considered cute was still a bit new to her. And with Shizuru being the admirer, even the standard comments about her beauty felt different somehow. "Er, well I couldn't just get you nothing in front of everyone else…" she said nervously.

Shizuru chuckled lightly. "That was exactly what I thought, too, though I'm sorry my gift couldn't be quite as insightful."

"Insightful? Who cares about insightful?" Natsuki said. "You improved on the taste of mayonnaise! I don't know how you managed it, but you better teach me how, as you've spoiled me for the regular stuff."

"Ara, now that is a secret," Shizuru said. Natsuki didn't need to see her face to know she had her giant teasing grin on it. "If Natsuki needs more, she'll have to make sure she sticks with me so I can make it for her."

A flash of inspiration struck Natsuki at this comment, and she took a stab at a tease of her own. "Pfft, as if I need more incentive to stick around with you!"

_Score._ Natsuki's tease hit home, and a blush spread its way across Shizuru's face. Her suspicion was correct: The status of their relationship and her acceptance of Shizuru was the girl's weak point. It might not last forever, but Natsuki was going to take advantage of this weakness while she could to get back at her friend for all the years of teasing she'd been subjected to.

Shizuru was silent for a few minutes as her blush faded. "Natsuki should know better than to try to distract me while I'm driving," she said at last.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsuki said incredulously. "You've lost your touch, Shizuru."

Not missing a beat, Shizuru replied, "Ara, then I'd better touch Natsuki quite a bit to get back on track."

_Damn it!_ Another blush rushed to Natsuki's fate, both from the nature of Shizuru's tease and from the fact that she was sure her friend had deliberately planned it out and she'd fallen into her trap. She tried to think of a good comeback, but Shizuru's house had come into view and her time quickly ran out. She resolved to put on a pout and give Shizuru the silent treatment as they entered her house.

She kept her pout up as they walked inside, but Shizuru stopped at the doorway as she passed to kick off her shoes in the closet. She heard a petulant "Ikezu!" come from behind her and turned to gaze at Shizuru quizzically. Shizuru's face held a pout that put Natsuki's to shame, and she dejectedly pointed to the ceiling. "Natsuki walked right under the mistletoe with me without kissing me!"

Natsuki glanced up and saw that Shizuru had told the truth. However, the sight of the mistletoe cued something in her mind from their previous conversation. "Shizuru, if you weren't planning to take me back to your house tonight, then why did you hand mistletoe over the entrance?" she said accusingly.

Shizuru was taken aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered. She put on her best fake hurt expression and said, "Forgive me, Natsuki. I just couldn't resist the tease of forcing you to ask to come over here. You know how much I like seeing Natsuki all cute and flustered…" Shizuru punctuated this with a pathetic sniff.

Natsuki wasn't fooled at all by Shizuru's act – she assured herself – but she still couldn't bear to see her friend acting like that. Even when Shizuru was pouting about being allowed to tease her – which Natsuki had to remind herself she still hated – she just couldn't hold herself back. The sight of Shizuru in distress was just too much to bear.

Silently cursing the woman's effortless hold over her, Natsuki returned to her friend. She gently cupped Shizuru's chin in her hand as she tilted her friend's face up to give her a soft kiss. She could feel the fake frown fade from Shizuru's face in an instant as the girl returned the kiss. After only a couple seconds of moving her lips in just the right way, Shizuru had Natsuki completely entranced by her. Of course, she chose just this moment to break the kiss.

"Thank you, Natsuki," Shizuru said sweetly as she walked around the dazed girl to deposit her shoes and coat in the closet. She then strolled off to her bedroom without a further word.

As her senses came back to her, Natsuki growled petulantly as she turned to take off her own coat. _Damn that woman…_ She tried to think up a way to get back at Shizuru as she headed into her bedroom, but her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she was caught in a sudden hug as she walked through the doorway. "Shi-Shizuru…" she protested, though the feeling of being in her friend's arms was too comfortable for her to put much strength behind it.

Shizuru moved her mouth up to Natsuki's ears and said breathily, "Just giving Natsuki fair warning, but there's quite a bit of mistletoe over the bed as well." The feeling of Shizuru's breath blowing into her ear sent a wave of shudders through Natsuki, and she was quite sure that it was precisely the girl's intention to do that to her.

"Duly noted, Shizuru," she said as she twisted in her friend's grasp to face her. Before Shizuru had a chance to guess her intent, Natsuki had moved her head forward to capture the girl's lips with her own. She kept her wits about her through this kiss as best as she could, trying to keep in control of it. It seemed to be working, and she soon heard Shizuru let out a light, unconscious moan. She quickly pulled back upon hearing this, exacting her revenge on the girl for her withdrawal from their previous kiss. "Just getting in a head start," she said.

Shizuru was still in a bit of a daze as Natsuki said this, though she was in the more fortunate position of hugging Natsuki as she recovered. It took her only a few seconds before she gathered enough of her wits to let out a pouting, "Ikezu."

Natsuki felt an urge to stick her tongue out at Shizuru, but she quickly suppressed the instinct. She'd tried that after one tease during their night together on Shizuru's birthday, and Shizuru had dived in to capture her tongue in her mouth before Natsuki had a chance to know what was happening. A couple of seconds later, she didn't even care what was happening.

Deciding that it might not actually be so bad, Natsuki kept that idea in the back of her mind as she decided to get down to the business of the night. Bringing her hands up to gently push Shizuru out of the hug, she said, "Why don't you go sit down, Shizuru, and I can tell you what I have in mind for your real Christmas present."

Shizuru pouted as she made her way to the bed. "Ara, but isn't Natsuki going to join me?" she said as she took a seat up against the headboard.

"I will," Natsuki said, "But with the mistletoe you've set up, I'm not going to have a chance to say much of anything once I do. I really want to get this all out up front, anyways." She started pacing near the foot of the bed as she gathered her thoughts.

"Really?" Shizuru said as she quirked an eyebrow. "How long would it take for you to say, 'Take me, Shizuru. I'm yours for tonight'?" Shizuru said the last part in her best breathy, seductive voice, causing a blush to immediately flood Natsuki's face. "Or did Natsuki have something else in mind?"

"Er, yeah…" Natsuki said as she tried to shake the blush out of her face. She leaned back against the dresser behind her as she started to explain her gift to Shizuru. "First of all, Shizuru, I thought about writing this all out in a letter again, but I decided against it. I want you to know that this is all coming straight from my heart, and I'm not getting afraid and chickening out.

"Okay, as you've probably decided for yourself, I was an idiot last week. Trying to give myself to you for your birthday before we were even a couple was an insane idea, even though everything managed to work out pretty good. I probably could have gotten us to that point without being a complete idiot, but whatever. I'm really grateful that you didn't really push me into things then, Shizuru. In retrospect, I think our night of making out and cuddling with each other was what I really needed, even if it did result in me drifting off to sleep all hot and bothered and making my dreams even more explicit."

A smile had split across Shizuru's face as Natsuki said this. She was probably agreeing with the part about Natsuki acting insane, though she fortunately didn't say anything about it. "Ara, I knew Natsuki was secretly a little cuddle-bunny," Shizuru said with a wink. "I figured it would be the perfect way to start off our relationship, by getting that little secret of yours out and having fun with it."

Natsuki felt herself shrink a little. She just knew she'd be hearing the term "cuddle-bunny" again, and probably quite frequently. It was a strange feeling to have Shizuru prying out all of her girlish secrets which she'd tried so hard to cover up in her public image. But it wasn't a bad feeling, necessarily. She felt exposed, but with Shizuru, she didn't really mind that. It felt right to share all of herself with the girl.

Pushing the thought of being Shizuru's personal "cuddle-bunny" out of her mind, Natsuki continued with what she'd planned to say, "Anyways, Shizuru, I really misjudged you last week. I offered you my body, because I thought that was what you wanted. Instead, you ended up prying your way into my heart. That's what you really want, I realize now. You didn't care at all then whether or not we had sex. What you cared about was that I was able to realize I was capable of returning your feelings."

Natsuki took a deep breath to steel herself. This was the part she'd been working up to all week. She finally had the answer Shizuru wanted to hear. She just had to say it. "But, as far as I did get with my feelings last week, it wasn't as far as you truly wished. You pried your way pretty far into my heart, but I had to come to one final realization to let you all the way inside. I've been going over everything I feel so much in this past week, trying to figure it all out."

_You're starting to ramble, Natsuki,_ she mentally chided herself. _Just get it over with! Spit it out!_ "Shizuru, I…" she started to say, but her voice failed her. She tried to start again, building up a bit more momentum, "For your Christmas present, Shizuru, I want you to know that I've finally decided that I… I really…"

_Damn it!_ Natsuki cursed her own nervousness. Even after all Shizuru had done, it was hard getting past all the barriers she'd set up in her heart to keep herself from admitting she needed anyone. But she'd been able to say this to herself, why couldn't she say it out loud?

Natsuki bit her lip nervously as she raised her gaze to Shizuru to give an apologetic frown. It was then that she realized the mistake she'd made. She hadn't even been looking at Shizuru as she tried to make the admission. Avoiding her gaze made it harder for her, not easier. Seeing Shizuru's gorgeous face, so full of love and hope, everything became clear. She knew she could get it out now, but while she was at it, there was one more thing she had to make just right.

Her gaze locked with Shizuru's, Natsuki came forward and crawled up onto the bed until her face was just an inch away from the girl's. She bent her knees down into a comfortable position and cradled Shizuru's face in her hands. Letting all of her barriers down, she spoke through her heart, "I love you, Shizuru."

Shizuru's serene mask shattered as Natsuki said this, and tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Oh, Natsuki…" She choked back a sob. "I love you too, so much."

As soon as the object of her affections had had a chance to return the words, Natsuki bowed to the demands of the mistletoe hanging above the bed and leaned her head in to meet Shizuru's begging lips with her own. She allowed herself to absorb Shizuru's essence through the kiss, gently licking her tongue across them to absorb her taste. In addition to the sweet taste she'd learned to relish the past week, Natsuki could now sense a slight saltiness, brought on by the girl's tears.

Natsuki's conscious mind lost touch with reality as this realization hit her. She fell into a state of pure bliss as she felt Shizuru's lips moving against her own, the very feeling which had taught her the nature of her own emotions a week ago. She needed this. It was still frightening to Natsuki to have to need someone like this, but her heart told her that with Shizuru, she didn't have to worry about being abandoned.

The two girls let this kiss last as long as they could, though they'd learned their limits the previous week. There was no point getting so out of breath they needed to take a break to recover, so they mutually allowed their lips to drift apart as they reached the limit of how long they could comfortably last.

Natsuki allowed her gaze to take in Shizuru's beautiful face. She was quite pleased to note that it was now filled with a deep blush. Seeing that in the girl, she could quite understand why Shizuru loved to make her blush so much. Natsuki smiled at her love. "Merry Christmas, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled back, tears still leaking from her eyes. "Thank you, Natsuki. I'm glad you were able to figure out just what I wanted this time."

Natsuki leaned back so she could sit down on the bed; the kneeling position was starting to cause her knees to get sore. "Yeah. It's better this way. You should have my heart before you take my body. Though, um, now that you have it…" Natsuki cut herself off with a blush and turned away from Shizuru. _Damn it, why can't I get that stupid fantasy out of my head? I can't even stop myself from saying stupid things like that._

"Ara, that reminds me," Shizuru said as she crawled up on the bed to get back into Natsuki's line of sight. "I still haven't given Natsuki my real present."

Something in Shizuru's voice caused a wave of shudders to run through Natsuki's body. She tried to turn her face away from the girl again, but Shizuru's hand shot out to catch her and force her to make eye contact. "Wh-what is it?" she stuttered.

Shizuru gave her a loving and slightly mysterious smile. "Natsuki knows full well that she has all of my heart, so unfortunately I can't give that to her. However, Natsuki has made it quite clear there's something else she wants very much, whether she meant to do so or not."

Natsuki let out an unconscious whimper as she knew what Shizuru was hinting at. She really had had quite a time trying to get that particular fantasy out of her head. For all that she'd tried to offer it to Shizuru, she'd been the one who was really desperate for it to be fulfilled. And now that Shizuru knew this… it was really going to happen.

"So now…" Shizuru said, a predatory gleam in her eye. "My present for you is to fulfill any fantasy you wish." Shizuru licked her lips hungrily, giving Natsuki the impression that the girl intended to eat her. As Natsuki juggled the words around a bit in her mind, it started to seem like quite a likely prospect.

She unconsciously tried to back away from the monster she'd unleashed, pulling her face out of Shizuru's grasp. The girl let her move back for a couple seconds, but then she lunged forward at a startling speed. Before she was able to react, Natsuki found herself pinned down to the bed by Shizuru. Her legs were wedged in between Shizuru's, while both of her arms were held still by Shizuru's hands.

"Now, have I guessed the correct fantasy, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. The look in her eyes would have frozen Natsuki in place even if she weren't already immobilized. However, her tone of voice was a bit softer. She was seriously asking here. She was giving Natsuki a chance to back out if she wanted.

Natsuki wasn't in much of a position to make a clear decision, but she tried to focus her thoughts as best as she could. She was definitely nervous here. The fantasy hadn't seemed real before, but now that it could actually happen, her nerves had caught up with her. But nervousness was to be expected for her first time. The question was whether she wanted this and was ready for it.

A single glance at Shizuru's face was enough to confirm that she wanted this. The sight of her love's lustful gaze made it feel like a fire was burning in her chest. She definitely wanted this. As for being ready, she knew she was in love with Shizuru now, and the prospect of sharing her first time with her felt right. She couldn't imagine it being with anyone else. It also seemed like it would be the perfect way to cap off the night when she'd finally admitted her love.

Natsuki bit her lip nervously, and she gave Shizuru a small, quick nod. Her friend had waited patiently through all of her mental debate, and her expression had softened into an expression of simple love instead of the lust it had held at first. Her lips tugged upwards in a smile as she caught Natsuki's nod. She bent her head down to give the girl a quick kiss on her cheek, before she came back up and said, "I know Natsuki's nervous, but I promise to be gentle. But if you do need me to stop, just say so and I will."

Natsuki gave another nod, more confidently this time. She trusted Shizuru completely, and she was ready to give herself to the girl. Steeling herself, she looked into Shizuru's eyes and said, "Thank you, Shizuru, but I'm not going to ask you to stop. I want this – I want _you_."

"Then Natsuki shall have me," Shizuru said. Her mouth drifted down to meet Natsuki's lips. Natsuki kept her eyes open until the moment of the kiss, allowing her world to be filled with the sight of the chestnut-haired beauty. The contact of their lips sealed the deal in Natsuki's mind. She belonged to Shizuru now, and it was up to her lover now to bring her to unprecedented heights of pleasure.

Natsuki could feel her body melting into a pool of lust as she shared this kiss with Shizuru. She tried to bring her arms up to wrap around her girlfriend's back, but Shizuru kept them pinned down. Although she really wanted to hug her lover at this time, to feel the contact of their bodies, she accepted this restraint as a concession to letting Shizuru be in charge of her. The thought of being under the girl's control was serving as an even stronger aphrodisiac than the contact provided by a hug could have.

By the time Shizuru released her from the kiss, Natsuki could feel her face burning up from an uncontrollable blush. The simple concept of what they were doing had driven her to the blush. It felt quite a bit like it did when Shizuru teased her. She didn't mind that, though. Right now, the thought just served to turn her on, as did the thought that her blush was making her appear cuter for Shizuru.

Shizuru's lips came back down, hitting a bit off to the side this time. With a series of kisses, she kissed her way down to Natsuki's neck. As the flesh became more tender, Shizuru's kisses became deeper. Each kiss sent a rush of pleasure through Natsuki, causing her to strain against Shizuru's hold on her. The tension in her kept building up, and she released it as best as she could through a series of moans. Shizuru seemed to enjoy her moaning, as she solidified one of her kisses and pressed her tongue up against Natsuki's throat.

After separating from this kiss, Shizuru pulled her head back from Natsuki's neck. She pushed herself up a bit, and she pulled her legs forwards until they were pinning down Natsuki's arms, freeing up her hands. The hold on her arms wasn't as secure as before, and Natsuki suspected she could pull her arms out if she wanted to, but she didn't bother trying.

Shizuru used her freed hands to start working on unbuttoning Natsuki's blouse as her lips returned to sucking on the girl's neck. Her kisses sent a sharp pleasure through Natsuki's neck, forcing more moans out of her mouth as her arms strained against Shizuru's knees and her legs thrashed uselessly behind her lover's back. Shizuru's fingers slowly tickled their way down her chest as they unbuttoned her blouse.

When the bottom button was undone, Shizuru came up from her kiss to pull the blouse open and fold it over Natsuki's shoulders. She released her knees so she could pull it past Natsuki's hands, but she didn't take it all the way off as Natsuki had expected. When it was about halfway off, Shizuru tugged the two sides together and fastened a couple of the middle buttons. She then released her hands and smiled at her handiwork.

Natsuki let out an unconscious gasp as she realized how Shizuru had tied her up with her blouse. Shizuru's manual restraint was one thing, and she'd been expecting that, but she hadn't expected the girl to go so far as tying her up. She really hadn't had this in mind when she'd offered to give herself to her friend; she'd just expected Shizuru to take the dominant position during sex, not tie her up for it. "Um, Shizuru…" she protested weakly.

"Ara…" Shizuru said, seductively rolling out the word. She lightly brought her fingers up to Natsuki's breasts and allowed them to lightly trail their way around. When the feather-light sensation had started to cause Natsuki to shudder weakly, Shizuru continued, "Is there something wrong, Na-tsu-ki?" The way she stretched out Natsuki's name caused the girl's heart to skip a beat.

"Er… it's just…" Natsuki struggled to get out past the distracting sensations of Shizuru's teasing fingers. She knew that the girl wouldn't continue until she'd gotten it out though, so she forced out an explanation. "I just… want to…" She could feel the blush on her face deepen, and she threw her head back, but she pushed through, "…touch you…"

Shizuru giggled cheerfully, the beautiful sound causing Natsuki's blush to deepen even further. "Alright," she said. "I can let Natsuki touch, but if her hands start getting in the way, I'm going to have to tie them up again." Her hands paused in their circles around Natsuki's breasts, lightly gripping the material of her bra. "But I really do like the idea of playing with Natsuki's breasts while she can't stop me. Maybe I'll do that a little first, then provide Natsuki with something nice to touch later in return. Okay?"

Natsuki sighed as Shizuru said this. She didn't bother responding, as she knew there was no way she'd win against the girl now. She'd given herself up to Shizuru, after all, and if she wanted to keep Natsuki's hands restrained, she had that right. It wasn't even that bad, really. Being held under Shizuru's control like this was driving her wild. It wasn't going quite like she'd fantasized, but the fact that reality differed from what she expected just reinforced the fact that Shizuru was the one in charge here. She wasn't going to complain about that, though the urge to feel up Shizuru's body was getting hard to resist.

Shizuru must have spotted the look of acceptance on Natsuki's face, as her hands got to work on her breasts. She started lightly kneading the flesh, eliciting a series of moans from the bound girl. Her thumbs curled in to lightly flick over Natsuki's nipples through the bra, which were already erect from the pleasure she'd been receiving. Shizuru's thumbs kept at their actions, sending jolts of electricity through Natsuki's body.

Soon it became too much for the girl, unable to relieve any of the building stress by wrapping her arms around Shizuru and squeezing her as she wished, and her moans started to turn into whimpers. Shizuru took pity on her then, and she gave Natsuki's breasts a break from her ministrations. In this break, however, she rolled Natsuki over a bit while a hand reached around the girl to deftly unhook her bra. She quickly pulled it down off of Natsuki's breasts, though her blouse prevented it from coming all the way off.

Shizuru paused in her actions to gaze over Natsuki's naked chest. A blush rushed its way down to Natsuki's breasts as Shizuru's gaze gave her the feeling of being completely exposed and vulnerable. There was nothing she could do to cover herself up. Her breasts were Shizuru's for the taking. Fortunately, Shizuru didn't wait too long to do the taking, as her hands soon came back to Natsuki's breasts to gently massage the tender flesh.

Natsuki let out a whimper as she once again strained at her bonds. Shizuru seemed to catch this, and she gently teased as she kept up her ministrations, "Ara? I wonder if my Natsuki has had enough? But this sight is just too precious to give up…" Shizuru put on her thinking pose for a moment, as she lightened up her caresses slightly to give Natsuki a chance to recover a little of her clarity of thought. "Perhaps I should take this chance to test out my new camera…"

"Don't you dare!" The prospect of Shizuru taking a picture of her in this state cut straight to the forefront of Natsuki's mind. No way was she going to let that happen. She'd tear through her shirt to get out first if she had to.

Shizuru's face lit up as she broke out into giggles at Natsuki's outburst. Deflated by falling for Shizuru's trap, Natsuki felt her face once again become flooded with a blush. "Forgive me, Natsuki," Shizuru said, trying to stifle her laughter. "Perhaps I went a bit far there. Well, I guess I'll have to make it up to you now with something really nice for you to touch."

Natsuki softly growled at this, though it morphed into a yelp as Shizuru suddenly pinched her nipples. A few motions of the girl's hands later, she'd forgotten that she was supposed to be mad and was as eager as ever to get her hands on her tormentor. But it seemed that before her hands would be freed, Shizuru was going to unveil her prize for putting up with her.

Shizuru sat straight up over Natsuki and brought her hands to the hem of her blouse. Not bothering to unbutton it, she pulled it straight up over her head and quickly tossed it aside. Natsuki took the chance to gaze at Shizuru's massive breasts, which it seemed her bra could barely contain. When Shizuru reached a hand behind her back to unfasten it, her bra seemed to leap off of her chest, revealing the beautiful orbs to Natsuki in all their glory.

Natsuki was entranced as soon as Shizuru's breasts were exposed. If she'd had any doubts remaining about her inclinations, they certainly would have been dashed now. She needed to feel them, to suck on them, anything she could do with them to make Shizuru moan in pleasure. She tried to do just this, but her hands were still restrained, and she couldn't bring her head forward enough. She let her head fall back to the bed with a dejected whimper, hoping Shizuru would let her go at last.

"Okay, Natsuki," Shizuru said, a smile crossing her face. "You've been very good, so I'll let you have a chance to touch all you want. But after then, it's back to the main course, and I promise to have you writhing and screaming at my touch before the night is out." Shizuru unbuttoned Natsuki's blouse at last and pulled it and Natsuki's bra down and off of her arms.

Natsuki wasted no time in attacking Shizuru's breasts. While her left hand cupped Shizuru's right breast and started feeling it up, she wrapped her right hand around Shizuru's back to pull her body down so her left breast was within range of her mouth. She was pleased to hear a startled gasp come from the girl on top of her as she took her nipple into her mouth, and she rewarded it by gently sucking on it to try to elicit even more pleasure in her lover.

It wasn't long before Natsuki heard the first moan come out of Shizuru's mouth. The sound was music to her ears, and she kept up her fondling to see how many more she could draw out. She kept careful track of which motions seemed to provoke a reaction from Shizuru, and she soon found that the girl particularly enjoyed it when she licked in circles around her areola. A few repetitions of this, followed by a gentle bite, had the girl breaking into whimpers.

Unfortunately, Natsuki ended up doing too good a job with Shizuru, as she ended up collapsing onto Natsuki as her arms gave out. Shizuru yelped in surprise when this happened, though any sounds Natsuki might have made were stifled by the breast she'd almost inhaled. With a chuckle, Shizuru pushed her way back off of Natsuki. When her face came into view, Natsuki was pleased to see that it was filled with a beautiful blush.

"I think Natsuki has had enough fun for now," Shizuru said, a gentle lilt to her voice. "And I think I'm going to have to properly pay her back for what she just did to me."

Natsuki started to form a reply, but all words failed her as Shizuru's mouth found its way to her right breast. All she managed to let out was a strangled moan as she experienced firsthand what she'd done to Shizuru. Shizuru's hand kept busy with Natsuki's left breast, working in a seemingly magical pattern which kept the pleasure rising higher and higher. The pleasure Shizuru's mouth brought her was indescribable, and it only got worse when Shizuru's tongue came in to assist. Each gentle circle around her nipple send a wave of ecstasy shooting through her body, eventually leading to her shuddering under Shizuru's motions.

Shizuru soon moved her mouth over to Natsuki's left breast to give it the same pleasurable treatment she'd provided her right. Natsuki's body started to tense up from the incessant waves of pleasure, and her hands gripped tightly onto the bedsheet beneath her. It just wasn't enough to release all the tension though, and she was starting to feel the urge to touch Shizuru once again. Hoping her lover wouldn't punish her for her hands getting in the way, she brought the two of them to the back of Shizuru's head and pulled her down into her breast, delighting in the soft texture of the girl's hair.

Although Shizuru was careful to keep her mouth firmly on Natsuki's breast and gently licking her nipple, Natsuki could feel her legs swinging off to the side of her. She soon realized Shizuru's intentions as the girl's hands gripped the waistband of her pants. In her current state of mind, she couldn't find a trace of modesty or inhibitions remaining. All she could think of to do was to lift her hips off of the bed to help Shizuru slide her pants down, and then to bend her knees up so the girl wouldn't have to move back and take her mouth away from Natsuki's breast.

She did end up doing this, much to Natsuki's disappointment, though not before giving the girl a gentle bite on her nipple first. The action resulted in Natsuki letting out a high-pitched yelp before she could stop herself, making her blush and bring her hands to her face as soon as she realized how girlish that sounded, trying to hide from Shizuru's amused giggles.

"Ara, Natsuki shouldn't be ashamed of sounding so cute," Shizuru said. From the sound of the voice, Natsuki judged that she was probably sitting up off to her side, though she still didn't dare look. "I wonder what other cute sounds I can get Natsuki to make. Perhaps if I were to do a little something around here…"

Natsuki let out a startled gasp as Shizuru's finger started to trace along the crotch of her panties. The fabric provided the perfect medium to tease through, as Natsuki could feel just enough of the pressure from Shizuru's finger for it to tickle and distract her, but it wasn't anything near what she craved. Of course, this being Shizuru, she kept up working on just this spot for what seemed like hours as she casually used her other hand to slide off Natsuki's socks.

This still wasn't enough teasing time for Shizuru, and she kept torturing Natsuki in this position for interminable minutes more. Natsuki tried to bring her hands down to pull her panties off herself at one point, but Shizuru quickly swatted them away. "Now, what did I tell you about your hands getting in the way, Natsuki?" she asked.

Natsuki let out a frustrated moan as she returned her hands to her sides and dug her fingers into the sheet again. Shizuru was really driving her wild here, and her dominating behavior just made the situation all the more arousing. But she was really reaching the end of her rope now. Swallowing her pride, Natsuki resorted to begging. "Shizuru, please…" she said in her best pleading voice. She even tried to make it high-pitched and girly, in case that was what Shizuru was looking for.

Shizuru's torturing finger paused, and as the haze over her mind cleared a bit, Natsuki was able to focus on her tormentor's face. Surprisingly, she found that Shizuru's cheeks were filled with an adorable pink blush. Somehow she'd inflicted that on her lover, though she couldn't figure out quite how. "Ara…" Shizuru said. "I just can't resist that tone, Natsuki…"

_So that's it,_ Natsuki mused. However, whether Shizuru was planning to proceed or not, she'd paused a moment too long for Natsuki to be able to handle. She tried to beg with her again, "Please… I need you…" Natsuki let out a whimper as she tried to move her hips against Shizuru's finger. Though the feeling of it had been torturing her mere seconds ago, she was begging for it now. She just needed _more_.

Shizuru let out a small whimper of her own in response to Natsuki's behavior. "Natsuki has been such a very good girl tonight…" she purred. "I guess it's time for her reward."

Natsuki let out a small squeal of delight as Shizuru finally moved her hands to the waistband of her panties. She was far past caring about appearing too girly; all she cared about was that Shizuru liked it. Shizuru wasn't as quick as Natsuki would have preferred in removing them, though at least she wasn't purposefully being slow to tease her.

Soon enough, Natsuki was left lying there completely exposed to her lover. Shizuru paused for a moment as she took in the sight of Natsuki's womanhood, causing the girl to unconsciously blush as her girlfriend appraised her. It felt so strange being on display like this, and Natsuki had to resist the urge to at least pull her legs closed. The saving grace of the experience was that Shizuru seemed to absolutely adore what she saw, judging by the enraptured smile on her face.

After a few moments of simply gazing, Shizuru brought her fingers in to start testing Natsuki's responses. She traced a finger enticingly around the outside of Natsuki's lips first, forcing an involuntary shiver from the girl at the almost ticklish sensation. Shizuru's finger then traced its way directly down her slit, applying only a very soft pressure. Natsuki let out an unconscious whimper, though she couldn't tell if it was from the fear of more teasing or simply from the pleasurable sensations of the finger against her sensitive skin.

Shizuru's finger then traced its way back up, pressing a bit harder this time, much to Natsuki's relief. It kept up this behavior, pressing a little harder on every pass. By the time Shizuru's fingertip had dug its way inside, Natsuki found herself moaning in time with Shizuru's motions. Operating on instinct, Natsuki allowed her legs to drift apart, pulling her lips apart and exposing her core to Shizuru.

Shizuru let out a slow gasp as Natsuki exposed herself to her. "So precious…" she said breathily. Natsuki was far beyond caring about being exposed. At this point, it just served as a turn-on that Shizuru could see inside of her.

Shizuru slowly started to continue her explorations. She brought in a finger from her left hand to slowly trace its way around the bottom of Natsuki's slit, while the fingers of her right hand searched for a particular target near the top. The motions of her fingers quickly started to send wave after wave of pleasure through Natsuki. She allowed herself to lie back and ride the waves, using her hands to keep a grip on the bed so she didn't start thrash out in one of the muscle spasms that started to hit her.

Natsuki let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Shizuru's fingers found a hypersensitive spot inside of her. The mere contact felt like it sent a bolt of lightning upwards through her body. But Shizuru didn't stop there. She kept up slowly massaging the spot, sending bolt after bolt of pleasure through Natsuki's body. She had to grip her fingers down even tighter on the bedsheet to keep herself from jerking off the bed as these hit. Her eyes clenched shut as the tension started to build up in her body past her ability to control her own muscles.

Natsuki was soon letting out a moan with every jolt of pleasure that hit her. Shizuru's fingers then seemed to vary their pace, and Natsuki got the distinct impression that Shizuru was playing with her, trying to have fun controlling the rhythm of Natsuki's moaning. She didn't care though; she was quite enjoying allowing her body to be completely under Shizuru's control.

Shizuru slowed her pace after a bit, and then came to almost a complete stop with her right hand, while her left hand disappeared completely. Her motions were subtle, but just enough to keep Natsuki from descending from her heights of pleasure. Natsuki felt Shizuru moving on the bed beside her, and she was soon surprised to feel Shizuru's mouth meet her own. She didn't have the presence of mind to think about it, so she let her instincts drive her as she returned her love's kiss and wrapped her arms around the girl.

Shizuru moved her head back a bit from the kiss, and Natsuki now felt her finger prodding at her entrance. She braced herself for the moment when it made its way in, when her virginity would officially be lost to her lover. Well, so she figured at least. Her hymen had long since been broken in battle, so she couldn't use that to judge. The penetration of Shizuru's fingers seemed as good a marker as any.

There was no doubt left in her mind. She was ready for this, and she wanted to give it to Shizuru. She allowed her eyes to drift open so she and Shizuru could share this moment with their eyes locked. Shizuru's crimson orbs were filled with love for her, and Natsuki did her best to return it in her own eyes. "I love you, Shizuru," she whispered instinctively.

"I love you too, Natsuki," Shizuru said as she plunged her finger into Natsuki's depths.

Natsuki let out a gasp as Shizuru filled her up. Even with just the single finger, her walls were squeezing down on it tightly. She'd never even experienced something like this before, even doing it to herself. For such a long time, she'd had no interest in romance or sex at all. It was only over the past few weeks that she'd considered it, but she'd wanted to save everything for Shizuru.

It had certainly been worth the wait. The feeling of Shizuru's finger deep inside of her was heavenly, and the thought that it was Shizuru doing this to her caused a delightful warmth to spread through her chest. Shizuru's finger remained still as Natsuki allowed herself to relax and get used to its presence inside of her. It only took her a few seconds before she was wondering how she'd ever lived not being connected to Shizuru like this.

And then the finger started moving. It pulled slowly back out, and then pushed back in. Natsuki breathed deeply in rhythm with its movements. When it thrust again, her breath turned into a moan of pleasure. Shizuru kept up the pace, each thrust of her finger pushing Natsuki higher into the throws of ecstasy.

As the pace picked up, Natsuki's mind started to fall into a mist of passion. She felt like her body was being filled with a passionate fire, every nerve in her body alight. Her sense of sight started to fail her, her vision clouding over, leaving only an image of Shizuru's face imprinted on her mind's eye.

Her world consistently only of the motions of Shizuru's finger inside of her and the euphoria it was inducing in her body. Each thrust of sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her body, and it was all she could do to hold herself steady by gripping onto the girl above her. A series of moans forced their way out of her mouth, becoming more rapid and high-pitched as Shizuru's pace picked up.

Tension started to swell up in Natsuki's body, and she realized that she was headed for her first orgasm. She felt so good at that moment that she wished she could stretch it out forever, and yet she also desired to experience that peak that she knew was coming. Her muscles started to tighten on Shizuru's finger, squeezing the life out of it as it pushed her ever higher. And yet despite this, Shizuru still somehow managed to slip in a second finger, pushing Natsuki past her threshold.

Pleasure exploded in every nerve of Natsuki's body at once, and a bright flash of light enveloped her vision. A scream tore loose from her lungs, and she gripped onto Shizuru for dear life. Nothing seemed to exist but her and Shizuru, who she saw in that moment simply as distilled love. The moment seemed to last forever, and yet she fell from it all too soon.

Emotion flooded through Natsuki as she descended from her climax. Sobs broke out her throat and tears started to pour uncontrollably from her eyes. All she could think of to do about it was to hold Shizuru's body against hers. She needed the girl. Her heart belonged to Shizuru, and she was no longer capable of living without her. Shizuru held her back as she returned to earth, her right hand gently stroking inside of her to work out the aftershocks that pulsed through her body as he left hand wrapped around Natsuki's back to hold her steady.

As soon as she'd gained enough control of herself, Natsuki moved her hands to the back of Shizuru's head and pulled her in for a desperate kiss. She sobbed into the mouth of her lover, still unable to hold back the burst of emotion. It felt like every feeling she'd bottled up for so long was pouring out of her now. All the repressed love for Shizuru was piling up in that one moment.

Eventually she managed to settle down, though her body still felt alive with pleasure. She let out a contented moan as her lips parted from Shizuru's. Opening her eyes to lay her vision on the goddess who provided her with all of this, she said, "Thank you Shizuru, it was perfect."

Shizuru smiled back at her, making the vision all the more lovely. "Anytime, Natsuki. I'm glad I could help fulfill your fantasy, and I'm so happy I could be your first." After another moment of gazing at her, Shizuru slowly extracted her fingers from Natsuki's depths and rolled off of her. Natsuki rolled onto her side to face her lover and reclaim her in a hug, and they spent many more moments in that position just basking in each other's presence.

As Natsuki's mind started to clear, and she figured she had enough control over herself, she said to Shizuru, "Um, Shizuru, just a couple little problems."

"Oh?" Concern filled Shizuru's face.

Natsuki continued quickly, not wanting to let Shizuru think she'd done anything wrong, "Well, you're still technically a virgin, and my fantasy is only about half over. Though fortunately, I think we can solve both problems at once."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year's, everyone! I decided to post this up right after midnight in my timezone as my little way of celebrating with everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. And yes, I do plan to come out with a third chapter to this, though I'll probably get back to Perchance to Dream for a chapter or two first. 


	3. You're Mine

**Author's Note:** And back to finish up this fic. Sorry to anyone who was a bit put off by my recent foray into Angst with Too Late. For those who enjoyed it, I'll probably be back to it in a few weeks, after this and a special I'm planning for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Title:** I'm Yours

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 3:** You're Mine

* * *

"Well, you're still technically a virgin, and my fantasy is only about half over. Though fortunately, I think we can solve both problems at once," Natsuki said.

Relief hit Shizuru first as she realized that, contrary to her concerns, she hadn't done anything wrong. Then she reflected a bit more on the meaning of the words, and she noticed the fire that had ignited in Natsuki's eyes, and concern made its way back into her mind. Natsuki's intentions were clear, though how far she was planning to go was a bit less so. Knowing her though, it would be at least as far as Shizuru went – assuming her modesty was taken out of the equation, which was a pretty safe bet at this point.

Shizuru had never really considered submitting herself to Natsuki. In all of her fantasies, she'd always been the one to start things up, while Natsuki had relented at last to her advances. Maybe she'd acknowledged on some level that if they ever did start up a relationship, as she'd definitely wanted, Natsuki would want to return her affections, but it had always been a step too far removed. She was just never able to picture her notoriously modest friend having the guts to take charge during sex.

But if what she was inferring was correct, Shizuru had underestimated her friend. She still wasn't sure what to think of this development, but she had to at least make sure. Chewing on her lip nervously – which required suppressing an instinct to hide this emotion from her girlfriend – Shizuru asked, "Natsuki… has been having fantasies about me submitting to her?"

A mischievous smile formed on Natsuki's face. Shizuru briefly wondered if that was what her own looked like, and if Natsuki felt the same mixture of feelings she did right now when she was subjected to Shizuru's version of this smile. It was hard to pin down what exactly those feelings were, though. Part of it felt somewhat like mild fear of what was coming, but she also felt a little touched, knowing the emotions that were truly driving her girlfriend's mischievousness. Maybe there was a little eager anticipation as well, trusting that it would end up being enjoyable, even if it was a bit frightening.

"Well, only the last week, really," Natsuki said. The fire hadn't left her eyes, and her face still bore its mischievous grin, though she was at least giving Shizuru time to think about this. "Before your birthday, it was really just me giving myself to you, but then after what happened…" Natsuki's expression changed slightly. She now bore a look that Shizuru would describe as "playfully angry." She continued, "That was mean, you know, getting me all worked up and in a more romantic and loving mood than I'd ever experienced before, and then just falling asleep on me without letting me get any release."

Shizuru couldn't help herself. She had to try to tease the girl back. Natsuki was just too precious when she was acting like that. "Ara, but Natsuki said that that was what she really needed, didn't she? And I thought Natsuki liked being my cuddle-bunny as well?"

Natsuki seemed to wince slightly at the term "cuddle-bunny," but she quickly recovered and took charge again. "It was what I needed, but it was still mean." She withdrew an arm from her embrace with Shizuru and used it to playfully swat her lover's shoulder, a cute pout adorning her face. "I dreamed about getting revenge on you for that when I fell asleep, in quite vivid detail. Since then, my fantasies of giving myself to you have been topped off with a chance to pay you back. I'm going to have to be a bit mean to you in return, Shizuru, but only because I think it's what you really need."

Natsuki was patient for a minute more as Shizuru considered this. It struck Shizuru that with how patient her girlfriend was being here, she wasn't really going to force her into anything. Even though she had promised to fulfill her fantasy, Natsuki was showing consideration, knowing that Shizuru didn't have this in mind and might not be ready for it.

That was the question then: Was she ready for it? Shizuru was never one to willingly give up control of any situation. Could she really surrender herself like this? Shizuru raised her gaze to Natsuki's eyes, searching them for the answer. The flames of lust in them had faded by now, but what was left gave Shizuru her answer. In Natsuki's eyes, she simply saw love.

Everything came clear to her at that moment. She could trust Natsuki in this. There was no way she'd been in it only for her own pleasure; she'd take care of Shizuru as well. Beyond that, it was simply fair that she get her turn. She'd given herself up completely to Shizuru, and their relationship wouldn't work if Shizuru wasn't willing to give as much as she got. She was so blessed to finally have Natsuki's love anyways that the thought of refusing such a request from her was anathema. A month ago, she would have given anything to see that love in Natsuki's eyes. Now that she had it, she was willing to give anything in return, and she would be happy to give it.

Shizuru allowed her own love to fill her face and match Natsuki's. "Alright Natsuki," she said. "There's just no way I can refuse you, as nervous as I am." Shizuru could feel a blush tinge her cheeks at her admission of nervousness, but she pressed forwards. "I love you, Natsuki, and it's almost too much to know that you finally love me as well, and that you want me just as I want you."

Shizuru took a deep breath. _And so the great Fujino Shizuru finally surrenders,_ she mentally noted as she went through with it and sealed her fate. "I'm yours, Natsuki." She watched Natsuki's eyes closely as she said this, anticipating the immediate change in her girlfriend. She'd been expecting the fire in them to immediately reignite, but that wasn't what she saw. Instead, the love in them seemed to deepen, and an expression of glee crossed Natsuki's face.

The thought of making Natsuki so happy and filling her with love caused a rush of burning warmth to flood through Shizuru's chest. She was sure then that this was right. She would do anything for this girl, just to see that expression of happiness on her face. So when Natsuki rolled her onto her back and jumped on top of her, she willfully acquiesced with a gentle giggle at her girlfriend's behavior.

"Alright, now first things first," Natsuki said as she looked down at Shizuru. "You had a lot of fun at my expense with that trick you did with my blouse, keeping my arms tied up like that. I think it's time you know how that feels."

A blush tinged Shizuru's cheeks at Natsuki's suggestion, but she was determined to try to stay strong – even if she did want to give herself up completely to Natsuki now, it would be more fun to make her work for it in the end. "Ara, but my blouse is already off. I don't think Natsuki will be able to do that to me."

"Well then, I'll just have to improvise," Natsuki said. She moved off of Shizuru, getting off of the bed. Confused at her girlfriend's actions, Shizuru rolled over to look at her, and she found Natsuki digging through their pile of discarded clothes. After a moment, she stood up, holding Shizuru's bra between her hands. "I think I can get this to work."

After a moment of consideration, and noticing Natsuki glance at the headboard of her bed, Shizuru figured that Natsuki was planning to use the bra to help tie her up. The thought caused memories of fantasies she'd planned out over the past week to run through Shizuru's head. When she thought of Natsuki giving herself over to her, one thing she'd considered doing was tying her hands up to the headboard – something about having Natsuki completely at her mercy like that was just irresistible. She'd even gone out and bought some silk ropes to assist in the act.

But when the time had come, the idea of using her blouse for that purpose struck Shizuru, and she went with that instead. She'd been a bit concerned about how Natsuki might react if she'd gone for the ropes. It would have taken either a lot of cooperation or force to properly tie her up with the ropes. Even though Natsuki had made it clear that she was Shizuru's, she just didn't feel that her girlfriend would be quite that willing to assist in restraining herself, and there was no way she would ever use any measure of force against Natsuki.

"What is it, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked suspiciously, breaking Shizuru out of her train of thoughts. Her gaze snapped up to Natsuki's face, and she wondered how much of her thoughts the girl had been able to read from her expression. She'd been getting more and more careless with revealing herself to the girl.

Quickly scrambling for a plausible lie, Shizuru put a teasing smile on her face and said, "Ara, I was just admiring Natsuki's body. It's quite the sexy sight." She took this chance to allow her gaze to do just that, noting with glee that it was indeed true. Natsuki seemed to be perfectly proportioned, and the full effect hadn't struck Shizuru when she'd been lying down.

The tease failed to land, even with Shizuru demonstrating her appraisal of her girlfriend's bare form. Not even a hint of a blush appeared on Natsuki's face. "Not buying it, Shizuru. Your eyes were nowhere near me." Shizuru put on a mock pout, hoping Natsuki wouldn't press her further. No such luck. "I'm in charge now, Shizuru. You said it yourself: You're mine. So, tell me what you were thinking about."

Shizuru knew she was beaten, but she tried one last dose of puppy-dog eyes on Natsuki. When the girl's expression refused to budge, she gave a defeated sigh and rolled back onto the bed so she didn't have to face Natsuki. After a moment of figuring out the easiest way to explain what she was thinking about, she decided to simply let Natsuki see for herself and draw her own conclusions. "Lowest drawer of the nightstand," Shizuru said. Then, feeling that a little extra insurance might be needed so Natsuki didn't get the wrong impression, she added, "I wanted to be prepared for whatever Natsuki might want me to do."

Shizuru resolutely stared up at the ceiling as she heard Natsuki walk over to the nightstand and pull open the drawer. There was silence for a minute, and Shizuru tried not to let herself worry too much about what Natsuki would think. She had already tied the girl up, so seeing the ropes for just that purpose couldn't put her off too much, could it?

"You were planning to use these on me?" Natsuki said at last. Her voice held no sign of discomfort in it. If anything, she seemed to be mildly amused. Shizuru breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Natsuki wasn't mad at her. "So why'd you bother pulling that trick with my blouse?"

Shizuru turned her head back to look at Natsuki, pleased to see that the girl's face held only an amused smirk on it. She was holding the two lengths of silk rope in her hands now as she waited for Shizuru to respond. Deciding that there was no point holding back the truth now, Shizuru gave a small smile and said, "I wasn't sure Natsuki would be alright with those. I felt I was already pushing my luck far enough, using your blouse like I did."

"Heh…" A blush finally appeared on Natsuki's face. She raised a hand to coyly brush her hair back over her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess that might have been a bit much for me. I know I said I was yours, but…"

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to push Natsuki into things she isn't ready for," Shizuru said, speaking up as her girlfriend trailed off. She pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed so she could better face Natsuki, and she reached out to take one of the girl's hands with her own. Looking up into her beautifully blushing face, she said, "Natsuki is mine, and that means I'm going to take good care of her and give her just what she wants. And if it's me she wants, then I'm hers as well."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she pressed through, "No fair. You're making it hard for me to want to tie you up when you're being this sweet."

"Ara, then maybe Natsuki should focus on how I'm being no fair to her," Shizuru said with a soft chuckle. She wasn't going to let her lover out of a chance to completely fulfill her fantasy just like that, especially not right after she'd convinced herself that it would be best to go along with it. If she had to be a little teasing to get her back in the mood, then that would be no problem for her. She was, after all, Fujino Shizuru.

Natsuki furrowed her brow in thought, prompting Shizuru to remark on how cute she was when she did that. "I don't think that will work," she said.

"Hmm…" Shizuru stood herself up and playfully touched a finger to Natsuki's nose. As if she'd just pressed Natsuki's blush button instead of her nose, the girl's cheeks rapidly turned red. "Then I'll just have to be even less fair to Natsuki. Now…" Shizuru took advantage of Natsuki's temporary stun to deftly extract the ropes from her hands. "I think it would be quite a waste to let these beautiful ropes go unused tonight. Come on, Natsuki…"

Shizuru lightly tugged Natsuki back to the bed, but the girl seemed to be gaining a bit of her mental clarity back, and she shook her head as if to clear it. However, Shizuru wasn't quite ready to let her go yet. The girl's sexuality was making Shizuru think of a spring. If she wanted to get a big reaction from her, she'd have to push her quite a ways first. The previous week, Natsuki had been eager to respond in kind after Shizuru gave her a love bite, and this night she'd been eager to tie Shizuru up just after she'd been pushed all the way. However, the mood had failed her after Shizuru had needed a break to sort out her feelings. She'd now have to rectify that mistake by pushing Natsuki as far as necessary until she broke free. And if she didn't… well, then Shizuru would just get the pleasure of seeing Natsuki writhe at her touch once more.

_Alright Natsuki, now's your chance to show me you're serious about this if you want to take me. I know how strong you are, my love. You can do this._ Natsuki may not have picked up the exact message in Shizuru's gaze, but she did seem to melt a little at it. Letting her left hand hold onto the ropes, Shizuru used her right to gently stroke down Natsuki's shoulder, prompting a shiver from the girl.

Shizuru kept the girl frozen at her touch as she gently traced her hand back up and circled her fingers around a particular spot on Natsuki's neck. Through all of the making out she'd done with the girl in their night-long session a week ago, Shizuru had discovered that this particular spot seemed to drive her absolutely wild. Just the thought that Shizuru was focusing on it seemed to have Natsuki frozen in place, breathing unsteadily.

Not one to disappoint (except for a particularly good tease), Shizuru allowed her hand to come to rest on Natsuki's shoulder as she slowly leaned her head forward. She paused when her lips were just an inch from Natsuki's neck and gently breathed out onto the spot. The response from the girl was immediate, as her entire body started shuddering. Shizuru didn't torture her for long, and she quickly moved her lips down to capture Natsuki's sensitive spot between them, causing the girl to let out a throaty moan.

Shizuru gently kissed her love's neck for a few more moments, until she felt like the girl was about to crumble in her hands. This really wasn't fair, she knew, if she expected Natsuki to snap and take over. Sweetness like this was just causing her to melt down, but that would still help to make her revenge all the more powerful when it came. She'd just need to give the girl a proper chance to take over, which would require a slightly different mood in her.

Acting quickly so that Natsuki wouldn't have a chance to realize what was happening before it was over, Shizuru wrapped her hands around the girl and pulled her backwards, falling onto the bed. Natsuki let out a startled yelp, but she wasn't able to mount an effective defense as Shizuru then rolled her over and twisted her around so that Natsuki had her head on the pillow while Shizuru lay on top of her. Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but Shizuru was quick to shut her up with a kiss.

When she was confident that Natsuki wouldn't try to say anything more, Shizuru backed out of the kiss and took a moment to gauge Natsuki's current mood. Her eyes showed that she was certainly quite aroused, and possibly feeling a little overwhelmed by Shizuru. That was definitely closer to the mood she'd have to be in to take over, though Shizuru wasn't quite sure what she'd have to do to get her the rest of the way. With a mental sigh, she figured that she'd just have to go along with things and hope Natsuki could figure it out for herself.

Shizuru gave her girlfriend another quick kiss before she started to straighten up over her. The ropes she'd been holding had gotten a bit tangled around their bodies, so she was forced to pause in the process as she unwound them. She unconsciously noted that the position gave Natsuki quite the eyeful of her breasts, which just might account for the pink tinge that had just appeared on her cheeks. Shizuru had known that her bust was significantly larger than average, but she'd never paid it much mind. However, knowing that Natsuki seemed to enjoy it so much put a much different spin on the situation in her mind. Hopefully the girl would take a chance soon enough to get her fill of them.

When she got the ropes straightened out, Shizuru took a moment to catch her breath as she looked down at Natsuki, the muscle strain from holding her prior position catching up with her. She noted idly that Natsuki's eyes seemed to remain fixed on her breasts. A gentle giggle caught the girl's attention though, and Shizuru said, "Alright, I think it's time we put those ropes to use. Don't worry, Natsuki, I promise you'll find it quite enjoyable. I know you secretly love my teasing, and this should allow me to give you more than your fair dose of it." _Now if that doesn't scare her into action, nothing will._

It certainly scared her. Natsuki's face seemed to drain of blood, which was actually quite the new sight for Shizuru. She'd seen it going in the other direction quite frequently, but this was the first time she'd been able to make it drain from the girl's face. She decided then that she much preferred it blushed. It just wasn't as cute this way, and it stemmed from her having to scare Natsuki rather than flatter her. Blushing was definitely better, even if a little fright was necessary right now to properly motivate her.

Although, Natsuki wasn't doing much to act on the motivation quite yet. After a moment of consideration, Shizuru decided that it was probably because she figured that in her current position she'd have a hard time outmaneuvering Shizuru, and was hoping for a better opportunity to come along. Deciding to give her just this, Shizuru scooted off of Natsuki and over to the corner of the bed. "Now, let's just get things set up here for Natsuki…" she said, as she proceeded to tie one of the ropes around the bedpost, expecting at any moment for Natsuki to pounce on her.

But the attack still didn't come. Perhaps she'd scared Natsuki too much. Shizuru glanced back at the girl, finding that she was staring right back at her. Caught in the act, Natsuki quickly turned her head away as her face filled with a blush. Deciding to press the teasing a little further, Shizuru said, "Ara, is Natsuki that eager to be at my mercy? I knew she loved it when I teased her, even if she did put up a show of being frightened of it…"

Shizuru heard a whimper coming from Natsuki, followed by a weak, "Baka…" Shizuru smiled to herself as she finished tying the knot. She'd had an inkling for quite a while that Natsuki appreciated her teasing more than she pretended – if she hadn't, she certainly wouldn't have been so incessant with it – but she'd never brought voice to her suspicions until now. She'd been afraid it would just bring a fierce denial from the girl and result in a less pleasant reaction to future attempts at teasing as Natsuki tried to prove her wrong. But things just felt right now, and with Natsuki's defenses broken down, apparently that whimper of defeat was all she could manage.

_Alright Natsuki, if you want to be teased by my hand that much, there's no way I can refuse. Perhaps by the time we're done you'll be ready to take charge._ Shizuru turned around and crossed over Natsuki to the other side of the bed. The girl was still cutely looking away from her, and she quickly rolled over to keep this up as Shizuru passed. The older girl couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's childish behavior.

Shizuru tied the other rope to the bedpost and took a moment to smile at her handiwork. She was going to get a chance to use these ropes on Natsuki after all, and the girl was practically begging her to do it. She felt some motions on the bed from behind her and figured that Natsuki was rolling back over, getting herself in the position to submit. "Ara, is Natsuki ready now?"

"Yeah." The response threw Shizuru off, not only because she hadn't been expecting one but from the tone of it as well. It wasn't a meek surrender she might have expected in a reply, but something fiercer. The time it took for Shizuru to come to this realization was just how long it took for Natsuki to grab Shizuru's shoulder and use it as leverage to simultaneously pull herself up and throw Shizuru down onto her back.

Shizuru let out a yelp as she was thrown to the bed and instinctively tried to resist as Natsuki pinned her arms down. She didn't have any success, though. She'd done her fair share of work to stay in shape, but she hadn't committed herself to it as Natsuki had back before the Carnival had ended, so there was just no way she could overpower the girl. As she looked up into her girlfriend's face in defeat, the expression in it reminded her that she might not necessarily wish to break free.

"I think I'm ready to finish up my fantasy now, Shizuru," Natsuki said. Her voice held in it a playful tone that Shizuru hadn't heard often from her, and her eyes were once again on fire with passion. The sight of her girlfriend's face like this caused a wave of warmth to shoot through Shizuru's chest, and she felt herself wither under Natsuki's gaze. She gave a mental sigh of defeat; she'd have to fulfill her own fantasy of tying Natsuki up some other time. For now, she'd just have to take whatever she had coming.

Natsuki seemed to notice the change in Shizuru's demeanor. A mischievous – and yet loving – smile formed across her face. "Good girl," she said. She bent her head down to give Shizuru's lips a quick kiss, though she was careful not to let her arms out of her grasp. After a few seconds of tender contact, she withdrew an inch and said softly, "You know I love you, Shizuru, but you can really be quite mean at times. Bringing up the issue of how I enjoy your teasing like that when I couldn't possibly argue with you was particularly bad.

"But still, I needed that little push. I'm not dense, Shizuru. I know you were doing everything up until that moment just to try to get me into the mood, but knowing that meant that none of it could give me that little edge I needed to actually go through with it. But that?" Natsuki's expression became slightly darker, though Shizuru could tell that it was mostly in jest. "That was just mean. So now, I'm going to have to be mean back to you until we're even. I know I've said all of this before, but it goes double now, and I'm going to have to be doubly mean to you to make up for that lost time and your attempts to torment me in it."

Shizuru felt a blush make its way to her cheeks. She really shouldn't have underestimated Natsuki, but at least things worked out. Her lover's lustful gaze had completely melted her now, and she couldn't have mustered even a hint of resistance as the girl straightened her out on the bed and extended her arms towards the dangling ropes. Despite Natsuki's show of strength, she gave Shizuru a questioning glance to make sure she was really alright with this. Shizuru gave Natsuki a slight nod in response. With the way Natsuki's gaze was making her feel, there was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to surrender herself to the girl.

That was all Natsuki needed. She quirked her mouth into a grin, gave Shizuru another quick kiss, and went to work. She shifted her left leg up to rest on Shizuru's right wrist, much as Shizuru had restrained Natsuki's arms earlier that night, freeing up both of her hands to tie up Shizuru's left wrist to the length of rope she'd left dangling from the bedpost. Shizuru gave a gentle laugh at how Natsuki was still being sure to keep her restrained, even though they both knew that she was allowing this quite willingly. At this point, she wouldn't have been able to mount any resistance even if she for some reason wanted to, such was the extent to which her body had surrendered to Natsuki.

Natsuki fumbled a bit with the rope as she started to tie it into a knot. Looking over at her, Shizuru at first thought to tease her about being nervous, but she found that she just didn't have it in her at this point. This was certainly a novel experience for her. Then again, this whole thing was new to her. Perhaps the feeling of submission had simply pushed her teasing instincts from her mind. With a light sigh at the acceptance of her position, she said, "Is everything alright there, Natsuki?"

The comment seemed to throw Natsuki off-guard. Perhaps she'd been expecting a tease as well. It didn't take her too long to recover, though. She gave Shizuru an adorable nervous grin and said, "Uh, yeah. I was just thinking, I wouldn't want these knots to be too hard for you to get out of, just in case… you know. So I was trying to do something fancy, I guess."

_Too sweet…_ Shizuru felt a blush rise to her cheeks at her girlfriend's thoughtfulness. "It's okay, Natsuki. I trust you."

"Ah! There we go!" Natsuki seemed to succeed with whatever knot she was trying to tie, and a victorious grin crossed her face. Shizuru didn't quite share her feelings, though, a bit put off that Natsuki hadn't been paying attention to her promise of trust. Natsuki seemed to catch her expression, though it just prompted her grin to turn a bit playful. She crawled back over Shizuru and said as her face hovered right over her girlfriend's, "But thank you, Shizuru. I know you trust me, but I'm just worried that in case something goes wrong…"

Natsuki was shut up as Shizuru moved her head up and once more closed the distance between their lips. As soon as she seemed to be relaxing into the kiss, Shizuru pulled her mouth back and said to her, "Natsuki, if anything goes wrong, a couple of ropes will never be able to stop me from doing whatever I need to for you."

It was Natsuki's turn to blush now. Shizuru was quite serious in her pronouncement, and she let it show in her expression. She didn't know what Natsuki was worried about possibly going wrong, but she did know that if Natsuki was in even the slightest trouble she'd have no problem breaking through the ropes to help her. It might be hell on her wrists, but that was the least of her concerns.

"Er, right," Natsuki mumbled. She seemed to still be a bit dazed from the kiss. She shook her head to clear it. "Well, anyways, I got it in kind of a half-bow. If you really need to, you should be able to squirm your way out of it." Shizuru smiled at her flustered lover. She hadn't been meaning to tease the girl, but she certainly wasn't going to waste a chance to appreciate the sight of Natsuki in this state.

"Hey!" Natsuki's demeanor changed in an instant as she placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulders to push herself back up. Her face went into its playfully-mad expression. "You don't get to go making me blush like that now! I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Shizuru smiled and decided to play along with her lover. She slipped her right hand out from under Natsuki's knee and started to run her fingers up her side. "Ara? And what does Natsuki plan to do to me?"

Natsuki snatched Shizuru's hand away. "Well first, we've got to tie this up. After that… well, you'll see." She stuck out her tongue at Shizuru, and she then pulled the girl's arm up towards the bedpost and proceeded to tie the other rope to it. She didn't bother with any fancy knot on this one, simply securing Shizuru's wrist so she couldn't easily slip free. When that was done, she returned to straddling over her bound lover and looked down at her with a mischievous expression which she must have picked up from Shizuru.

Something in Shizuru must have wanted to get her into more "trouble" with her lover, as her gaze instinctively dropped down from Natsuki's face. It traveled along her body, stopping briefly to ogle her breasts which, as ever, held their perfect shape even without a bra. After getting her fill of those – for the moment, no way she'd ever truly have enough – Shizuru allowed her eyes to fall further down Natsuki's body. It was simply marvelous how the girl kept her form so perfectly toned. All the working out she did seemed to only make her more definitively feminine.

And then Shizuru's gaze came to the most feminine part of Natsuki's body. She certainly wasn't one for trimming down there, despite all the work she did on the rest of her body. Likely her modesty got in the way of working on that particular part. There was certainly nothing wrong with the natural look, though, especially on Natsuki. It just gave her a more primal look, which right now was starting to drive Shizuru a bit wild.

Of course, her appraisal didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki – though Shizuru admitted to herself that that could well have been her intention in part. She felt Natsuki's fingers on the bottom of her chin, pulling her head up to face the girl. Her face was now only an inch away from Shizuru's, and her expression could best be described as "feral." In a firm voice, she said, "Alright, Shizuru, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn. You're mine."

As soon as the words were out of Natsuki's mouth, her head shot down to capture Shizuru's lips within her own. Despite the suddenness of her action and the feral look in her eyes, the kiss was actually quite tender. The motions of her lips were slow, delicately playing with Shizuru's and exploring their texture. The sudden sweetness from the girl caused Shizuru to melt even further under her power. She couldn't help but think of how simple sweetness like this would have seemed so out of character for Natsuki only a couple weeks ago. It was just in the last week that Shizuru had dug into her and brought the sweetie out. And today, Natsuki was willingly deploying her sweetness all for Shizuru's sake. It was all too much.

Shizuru let out a moan of delight into the kiss. She definitely loved this side to Natsuki. If she was going to be this sweet every time she was in control, then Shizuru just might have to surrender to her more often. She felt an urge at that moment to wrap her arms around her lover, only to be disappointed when she tried and was reminded of her restraint. This realization caused her to let out a slightly more disappointed moan, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki.

Natsuki let out a light chuckle and withdrew from the kiss as she heard Shizuru's frustrated moan. Shizuru put on a pout and looked up at her girlfriend, hoping that maybe she'd take mercy on her, but Natsuki held strong. If anything, she seemed to take a cue from Shizuru's tactics. "Ara, does Shizuru want something?" Natsuki said, imitating Shizuru's teasing manner. "Does she want to hug her girlfriend, perhaps?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Natsuki's eyes, and Shizuru knew that the game was on. Dropping her pout and putting on a mischievous smile of her own, she matched Natsuki's gaze and said, "I think Natsuki's the one who wants the hug. After all, she is my little cuddlebunny."

The tease didn't make Natsuki blush. In fact, it seemed to be just what she was expecting to hear. "We'll see about that," she said. Shizuru felt Natsuki's right hand start to creep up her abdomen. It reached her breast and started gently fondling it as Natsuki said, "If you ever want me to untie you, Shizuru, all you have to do is say three little words: 'I'm your cuddlebunny.'"

Shizuru smiled back at her lover. _So that's your game, Natsuki. This should be quite enjoyable… my little cuddlebunny._ As Natsuki caught the acceptance in Shizuru's eyes, she bent her head down to once again meet Shizuru's lips with her own. With another delighted moan, Shizuru returned Natsuki's kiss, which was now accompanied by pleasurable sensations coming from Natsuki's hand on her breast.

Shizuru's eyes drifted shut as she melted into Natsuki's kiss. The urge to wrap her arms around Natsuki's back and pull her in closer or even just hold her had returned, but she resisted it. She didn't, however, resist Natsuki's attempts to deepen the kiss, and she eagerly allowed the girl's tongue entrance into her own mouth. Shizuru could feel a heat rising within her body. Natsuki's sweetness was just driving her wild.

After a few minutes, Natsuki pulled out of the kiss, giving Shizuru a chance to catch her breath. She found that the task wasn't so easy though. Natsuki's fondling of her breast was causing pleasure to shoot through her body, and it was making it hard for her to breathe. The best she could manage was a kind of panting, but at least she wasn't suffocating.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was able to regain her breath much sooner, and she quickly went back to kissing Shizuru. She started at the top of Shizuru's collarbone and slowly kissed her way down along. Unlike Natsuki, Shizuru didn't have such an incredibly sensitive spot on her neck, but the experience was still quite enjoyable. She was a bit wary of letting Natsuki figure out just where she was quite sensitive, but at this point it seemed an inevitability that she'd catch on sooner or later. Shizuru resolved that she'd just accept it, as it would only mean Natsuki would be able to pleasure her better. She wouldn't be too likely to abuse it, knowing her.

Shizuru threw her head back as Natsuki reached the base of her neck. From this position, she kissed her way straight down, over Shizuru's ribcage. Shizuru giggled slightly at the ticklish sensation of Natsuki's kisses, though her laughter turned into moans as Natsuki veered off to the side and started kissing her way around Shizuru's right breast. Shizuru tensed up as Natsuki neared the spot at the top of her breast where she'd given her a hickey the week before. However, instead of helping to brace for the sensations, her tensing up only made the pleasure more intense when Natsuki reached that spot.

Shizuru practically yelped as she felt Natsuki's lips reach that spot, sending a sharp burst of pleasure through her chest. Natsuki definitely noticed this reaction, much to Shizuru's chagrin. She paused in her circling and went back to that spot, kissing it deeper this time. She didn't go so far as to make another hickey, but it was excruciatingly pleasurable all the same. After a bit of this, Natsuki rose her head up and brought her left hand in to allow her fingers to idly play over the spot.

"Well, well," Natsuki said. "It seems you've got your own sensitive spot here. I wonder…" Her fingers traced a circle around the spot, causing Shizuru to shiver. "Did I just luck into this last week, or is it sensitive because of what I did? Do things even work that way?" Shizuru was too enraptured by the pleasure to offer an answer. She suspected it was the latter, though. She'd noticed that after the bruising had gone down, the spot still seemed extra-sensitive. She had no idea how it might work physically, but mentally, it made sense that Natsuki's mark labeling Shizuru as hers would be significant to her.

"Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter," Natsuki said. "All that matters is that I make proper use of this knowledge." Almost before she finished saying this, her mouth was back covering the top of Shizuru's breast, kissing it deeply. Shizuru threw her head back and let out a deep moan as pleasure flooded its way through her chest. By the time Natsuki finished sucking on it, Shizuru was positive she'd left another bruise. She'd likely be in for another week of tenderness there, which would likely just be another pleasant reminder of this night. Perhaps it would even end up more sensitive the next time they got around to doing this.

A blush made its way to Shizuru's cheeks at that last thought. That was true, they probably would be doing this again, and again, and again… Natsuki was really her girlfriend now, and there was no way she was ever going to let that change. Now that she finally had her dream, she was going to hold onto it for dear life. Surrendering like this to her every once in a while was a small price to pay… No, it wasn't even a price. It was just another fun way for her to share her love with Natsuki. Nothing wrong with giving herself up to the girl. If only she could hold her at this moment… Shizuru's hands had started to strain against the ropes. The urge to hug and hold onto her girlfriend just wasn't going away. Part of her wanted to give in to the girl, but another part wanted to let their little game last a bit longer. She was doing this for Natsuki, after all. For her sake, she could take the frustration a bit longer.

Of course, Natsuki seemed to be trying to make it as frustrating as possible for Shizuru. She moved her mouth down Shizuru's breast, gently kissing her way towards the nipple. Her tongue poked out just before her mouth landed on it, and it made a quick circle around Shizuru's areola. The soft touch sent a wave of shudders through Shizuru's body. Natsuki's pace was torturously slow, but she was helpless to do anything about it. Even when Natsuki allowed her mouth to envelop Shizuru's nipple and start gently sucking on it, Shizuru's body just screamed out for more.

Shizuru started squirming under Natsuki's touch. It wasn't as if she were trying to get away; she just couldn't help it. She needed to feel more from her lover. This was all both too much and not nearly enough. Natsuki's constant ministrations were causing heat to keep rising within Shizuru, and it was starting to drift downwards to where she really needed her girlfriend's touch. She wasn't able to voice any of her concerns, only managing a shuddering moan, so she tried to buck her hips slightly to get her girlfriend's attention.

Natsuki paused in her sucking of Shizuru's breast and gave a muffled chuckle. She pulled her head back slightly and said, "Anxious, are we? I seem to remember you working on my breasts for a fair bit longer than this, Shizuru. I think you've earned much the same treatment." Shizuru groaned at Natsuki's pronouncement. She hadn't thought she'd played with the girl too long in this position. Despite her façade of teasing, she'd really tried to pay attention to what Natsuki needed. She had indeed stretched things out quite a bit, though, but only because she thought it would be better in the end.

_Ara… maybe this is for the best then. Fine, Natsuki, you can tease me all you want. Just promise to make it worth it._ Shizuru stopped her struggling with a sigh. Natsuki was in charge here, anyways. She'd just have to take what she had coming to her. Unfortunately, that would probably include far more teasing than she'd ever suffered before. But it was Natsuki doing it to her, so she wouldn't mind too much.

"Good girl," Natsuki said, apparently having noticed Shizuru's surrender. She moved her mouth over to Shizuru's left breast now, to give it much the same treatment that Shizuru's right one had previously experienced. Of course, she didn't let that one go lonely, as her left hand came up to massage it. Pleasure started to further flood Shizuru's chest at Natsuki's ministrations. She was now letting out a moan on every other breath.

Natsuki was absolutely amazing in how she worked with Shizuru's breasts. Shizuru had thought that she'd done quite a good job herself on Natsuki, but she had no idea how it could compare to what her girlfriend was doing to her now. Her motions were slow, sensuous, and at just the perfect pace. Her hand moved in waves in tune with the pleasure rolling through Shizuru's body, meeting and amplifying each wave as it peaked.

Natsuki's ministrations seemed to last for hours, pushing Shizuru higher and higher. She could barely think straight by the time Natsuki raised her mouth off of Shizuru's breast. She didn't get much of a reprieve though, as Natsuki's right hand came in to take its place. The two hands worked in tune with each other to better work Shizuru up. Meanwhile, Natsuki took advantage of her mouth's freedom to comment to Shizuru, "You know, I've always really envied your breasts Shizuru. And this is even though I hated how all the guys ogled me as I was. It didn't make any sense to me. Why would I be envious of having to suffer more attention?

"But now I think I've figured it out." Natsuki's voice had started out in a somewhat teasing tone, but it had turned sweet by now. In Shizuru's state of mind, it felt like she was saying "I love you" behind every word. "I didn't want to have breasts like yours. I just wanted your breasts. Not only because of how beautiful and sexy they are, but because they're yours. I wanted complete freedom to play around with them, just like this. I've had this little fantasy for quite a while, really. I just never realized it. But now, you've finally given me a chance to fulfill it, and so I'm going to do my best to make sure you enjoy it just as much as I do."

_More, Natsuki._ The girl's words were driving Shizuru wild almost as much as her hands. She must have really done a better job with wearing Natsuki down than she'd suspected, if the girl had been harboring such thoughts for so long. Of course, it was only now that she'd finally been able to put it all together, but that was just fine. If Natsuki wanted her breasts, she could have them. If she were going to be this tender every time, Shizuru would be practically begging for her to take them – in her own, subtle way, of course.

However, despite all the pleasure Natsuki's ministrations were giving Shizuru, her frustration was also starting to build. Her acceptance of Natsuki's treatment had temporarily put off the rising heat in her nether regions and relocated it to her breasts, it was now building up again down there. Her breasts were already as filled with pleasure as they could get, so all Natsuki's massaging of them did was to build up her need for an even more intimate touch. Unable to help it, Shizuru once again started to squirm under Natsuki's grasp as she let out a series of pleading moans.

Unfortunately, Natsuki didn't seem to want to give in to her just yet. She merely chuckled at Shizuru's discomfort, while keeping up with her fondling of the bound girl's breasts. She seemed intent to get back at Shizuru for as much of her teasing as possible while she had the opportunity. Realizing that she might die from the sensations before Natsuki had gotten her fill, Shizuru resorted to pleading.

"Naaa…" Shizuru struggled to control her voice. At first all she was able to manage was the first syllable of her lover's name, but she used all her remaining mental faculties to push through. "Nnnatsukiii… pleeeease…"

Natsuki laughed again. Even though it was at her expense, the sound of her lover's laughter was still music to Shizuru's ears. "Hmm… Well I think you might have had about enough now. Don't know if you could take much more teasing… Just one little problem…"

Shizuru grimaced as much as she could before a jolt of pleasure from her breasts wiped it off of her face. She really didn't think she could take much more of this without going crazy, so she hoped it was a problem she could do something about.

"I'll give you the fulfillment you need if you just promise me one thing, Shizuru," Natsuki said. "I want you to promise me that you won't try to get your teasing revenge on me for this. After all, I'm only trying to get somewhat even with you here."

Shizuru whimpered. How could Natsuki take away her chance to get back at her for this? It just wasn't fair. Besides, she'd already admitted she liked being teased, so why try to get out of it? Well, she certainly wasn't giving up her teasing rights. It might not be in revenge, but she'd be sure to find an opportunity to push Natsuki at least this far herself sometime. She'd appreciate it, even if she'd never admit it. With this decision, Shizuru gave Natsuki a rapid nod, not trusting herself to be able to voice the words.

"I don't believe you," Natsuki said, half-jokingly. However, the motions of her hands did let up, finally giving Shizuru a chance to breathe. "But I do think you've really had enough. Just know that if you do try to get back at me, I'll push you even further than you pushed me." Natsuki leaned forwards to give Shizuru's lips a quick kiss, not idling in order to allow her a chance to catch her breath.

_Ara… alright,_ Shizuru resolved silently as Natsuki started to drift down her body._I'll just have to make sure to push you even further each time. I don't know how we'll be able to make it better than this, but I'm up for it if you are._

Natsuki paused when her head was just above Shizuru's stomach. She curled her fingers around the belt of Shizuru's slacks. With a quick kiss to her lower belly, Natsuki started pulling Shizuru's pants down, far too slowly for the girl's preferences. As she went down, she placed a series of kisses along the sides of Shizuru's legs, alternating legs with each kiss. The process made her progress slow and torturous, and an itching need shot up through Shizuru's legs. She needed more of Natsuki, but she was helpless to take it.

Shizuru's arms strained futilely against the ropes as she was once again overwhelmed with a need to embrace her lover. Her thoughts shot back to Natsuki's proposed deal, and she nearly accepted it. However, the time just didn't seem quite right. She wanted to let Natsuki have a bit more freedom to do as she pleased first. But there was no way she was going to let her first time pass without being able to hold Natsuki through it.

When Natsuki reached Shizuru's feet, she casually discarded the girl's slacks. She crawled back up towards Shizuru's midsection, and she brought her right hand down to lightly trail a finger over Shizuru's crotch. The light sensation on her most intimate region sent a wave of shivers through Shizuru's body. As her finger moved back and forth slowly, Natsuki said, "Hmm, you seem to be quite wet here, Shizuru, even through your panties. Soaked, really."

Shizuru could feel heat rise to her face as she realized how Natsuki could so easily see her arousal. Of course, it shouldn't have been surprising, after all she'd done to her body just moments ago, but it was still embarrassing to have it pointed out like that. Natsuki wasn't finished, however. Her finger still torturing Shizuru, she said, "And that isn't the only wet part of you, I see. Your body seems to be absolutely glistening with sweat. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you break a sweat before. And now I have you at my mercy, and your body is covered with sweat and your hair is messed up and wild. I think I've actually broken down the supposedly unbreakable Fujino Shizuru…"

Shizuru let out a whimper, and she felt her face filling with a blush. In an instinctual need to hide it, she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. _Only for you, Natsuki… You're the only one I'll ever let do this to me._ She was sure Natsuki noticed her blush, but the girl didn't comment on it. She did let out a cute chuckle, though, which was probably in response to it.

Natsuki's finger stopped, and despite how it had been torturing Shizuru only a moment ago, she found that she desperately missed its presence. The reason for its absence became clear in only a couple seconds, when Shizuru felt Natsuki's mouth meet the crotch of her panties. After this kiss, which sent a sharp bolt of pleasure up through Shizuru's body, Natsuki's hands found the hem of Shizuru's panties and pulled them down and out of the way. For some reason, she stopped pulling them down once they were past Shizuru's knees, but some quick kicking from Shizuru helped finish the job, prompting another chuckle from Natsuki.

Natsuki's mouth returned to Shizuru's crotch, placing another kiss on her lower set of lips. The contact sent a shock of pleasure through Shizuru's body, and she bucked against her restraints. The process repeated when Natsuki gave her another kiss down there, and then yet another. Her tongue then made its way out, licking along the length of Shizuru's slit. Natsuki let out a contented hum when it withdrew, and Shizuru idly wondered what she tasted like to the girl.

Shizuru wasn't without her girlfriend's tongue for long, though. Natsuki brought it back for another lick, pressing into her slit a bit more this time. It slowly wedged its way inside, and Shizuru unconsciously spread her legs apart in order to open herself up to Natsuki. This position allowed the probing tongue greater access to Shizuru's depths, and it heightened the feelings of pleasure she felt with every stroke.

Then Natsuki's tongue found an extraordinarily sensitive nub at the top of Shizuru's slit, sending a fierce bolt of pleasure shooting through Shizuru's body at the slightest touch. The tongue came back to lick and gently flick it again, causing Shizuru's body to jerk wildly. Natsuki kept this up for a few moments, seeming to delight in causing Shizuru to lose control of herself like this.

Eventually her tongue let up, and Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand reach up to her. Her thumb lightly pressed down on her clit, slowly circling around. The constant contact caused a flood of pleasure up through Shizuru's body, and she started panting heavily. Through one of the pants she let out a strangled, "Natsuki…"

Fortunately, she found that Natsuki was there for her. She'd crawled up on top of Shizuru's body while her thumb was working on Shizuru's clit, and her presence was immensely comforting. Shizuru once more tried to wrap her arms around the girl, but of course she was still unable to do so. She let out a whimper at this realization, while Natsuki gently chuckled.

"You know what you have to say, Shizuru," she said. Her voice had lost most of its teasing edge. Even though she was keeping to their little game, Natsuki was making it clear that Shizuru had held on long enough for her fantasy to be fulfilled. Perhaps she even wanted to see her girlfriend freed as well.

With this knowledge, Shizuru tried to steel herself for her admission. She was beyond feeling shame about it – if she ever would have – she just needed to hold Natsuki as she was pushed over the edge. She pried open her eyes so she could look back at Natsuki. "Natsuki… I… I'm… ahh!" To her surprise, Natsuki had pushed one of her fingers inside of Shizuru in the middle of her statement. The incredible feeling of being filled by her love broke through Shizuru's thought process and all she could do was to let out a scream.

Natsuki's finger remained steady for a few seconds, allowing Shizuru to simply revel in its presence. It felt right to have Natsuki inside her like this. They were finally connected, just as they were always supposed to be. There was just one thing missing. Pushing through the distracting pleasure, Shizuru quickly said, "I'm your cuddlebunny, Natsuki."

The love that lit up Natsuki's face was gorgeous. It even looked like a tear was starting to form in one of her eyes, though Shizuru lost sight of it as Natsuki's head came down to meet her in a passionate kiss. Shizuru could feel Natsuki's finger start to slowly move inside her as they kissed, and she let out a soft moan into it. When Natsuki pulled out, she whispered, "And I'm yours Shizuru."

Before Shizuru's mind could process what Natsuki had just admitted, the pace of the girl's finger picked up inside of her. The intense waves of pleasure pushed any conscious thoughts out of her mind. Meanwhile, Natsuki used her free hand to tug on the end of the rope which bound Shizuru's left wrist, quickly freeing it to wrap around her back. She then worked on the other rope, which took a bit longer, but soon enough Shizuru was completely free to embrace her lover.

Shizuru held on for dear life as Natsuki worked her finger inside of her. It was soon joined by its partner to fill Shizuru up even further. In this position she finally felt complete. She had Natsuki at last, and they were intimately connected. On top of the waves of pleasure her lover's fingers were eliciting, a sense of euphoria started to envelop Shizuru. She was absolutely giddy.

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's head bending down to meet her neck, where the girl started to gently kiss the flesh, but both of their attentions were much lower. Natsuki's fingers gradually escalated their pace. Shizuru's giddiness broke out into broken chuckling, which then turned into a series of moans. Natsuki easily matched the pace of Shizuru's moaning, and she guided her love even further upwards.

Tension started to build within Shizuru as Natsuki's pace outstripped her ability to moan along with it. Shizuru panted desperately, and she squeezed Natsuki in desperation. She was losing all control over herself, and she could only trust in the comfort and safety Natsuki provided her. She held onto her love for dear life as she was pushed over the edge at last.

Shizuru's world exploded. Pleasure exploded outwards from Natsuki's tender touch, lighting every nerve in her body on fire. She thrashed wildly against her lover, barely able to hold on. It felt to her like her soul was being wrenched from deep inside her body and pouring out. All her repressed emotions burst forth at that moment. Her desperate love for Natsuki, which for so long had been unfulfilled, made its way out as a cascade of tears.

If Natsuki hadn't been there for her, Shizuru could easily have broken down completely. As it was, she still ended up a sobbing wreck as she fell back to earth from her mind-shattering orgasm. While Natsuki wrapped her free arm around Shizuru to hold her close, her other hand slowly guided Shizuru downwards. She was somehow able to sense the need in Shizuru, and her head had lifted up to gently whisper words of comfort to her lover.

Even when Shizuru finally bottomed out, the released emotions wouldn't let up on her. She sobbed relentlessly into her lover's shoulder, muttering incomprehensible words that vaguely alluded to her emotions at the moment. She was completely bared to her love now, with all the pain the repression of her feelings had caused her finally making its way out. She had nothing left to hide from the girl. She was completely broken down. She was Natsuki's, now and forever. She could never bear to lose her.

With barely a coherent word between the two of them, Natsuki awkwardly pulled the covers of the bed down underneath the two. Once they were clear, she gently reoriented Shizuru into a more comfortable position, with her head on the pillow, and she pulled the covers up over the two of them. As soon as Natsuki was in beside her, though, Shizuru rolled onto her side and buried her head into her lover's chest. She clutched at her source of strength as more tears silently made their way out. In only a matter of minutes, all the exhaustion finally caught up with her and she passed from consciousness, sleeping contentedly in Natsuki's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! Another chapter which passes the 10,000 word mark. I seem to keep getting longer here, don't I? Ah well, I hardly think that's a bad thing. I hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter here. I'll see you on the 14th (hopefully) for my Valentine's Day special. 


End file.
